Dark Control
by QuestionDeca
Summary: The war has begun, will the digital world be torn asunder by this struggle, will the Destined and Tamers survive this conflict, or will the plans of the Dark Figures and there controlled armies be enough to crush all that had been accomplished before.
1. Capture, Invasion, and Escape

iDisclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  


_Dark Control:  
 Capture, Invasion, and Escape  
  
_

  
  
**UNKNOWN(Corridor):**

He quickly checked around the corner, it was clear, he motioned for his partner, the young ones, and their partners to follow him as he began to run down the corridor, the pounding of their feet on the metal floor echoing in the darkness.   
  


The eight of them had escaped for now, but they had to get out soon, Calamon was still unconscious, Guilmon holding him tight, making sure that he wouldn't fall, while Takato kept watch as they stopped for a break, his armor rattling slightly as he turned, while in the back of his mind his thoughts replayed what had occurred.  
  


**Tamers World (Shinjuku Park (Approx. 3 days ago)):**

Takato laid back on the grass as he began to enjoy the perfect day around him, everyone had come to the park today to have fun and celebrate the return of there partners, everyone was having fun, Jeri, Calamon, Guilmon, Impmon, and his twin tamers were playing hide and go seek in the bushes, Impmon of course was cheating slightly to make sure his partners won every time.  
  


 Rika and Renamon were sitting nearby, playing the Digimon card game since Rika had decided that Renamon should learn, and since she had long given up on the rest of us as competition. Ryo was trying to help Kazu and Kenta get better at the game, their partners nearby, goofing around and enjoying the day (except for MarineAngemon, who was sitting in Kenta's pocket listening to Ryo's lecture on the card game).  
  


Henry and Terriermon were sitting on a bench nearby, supervising Henry's little sister, Suzie, who was playing tea party with Lopmon (and to Terriermon's relief, not him). While Takato lay in the grass taking a quick break from the action , he had no idea that those moments would be the last happy moments the Tamers would have together for a long time.  
  


Takato quickly got up as he felt the ground rumble beneath him, the game of hide and seek that Guilmon was playing quickly ended as his eyes went feral. Ai and Mako ran quickly to Impmon who held them close to himself, trying to protect them from whatever it was that was coming. Rika and Renamon gathered up the cards they were playing with quickly and got ready to fight if necessary.   
  


Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta quickly got up, and while Kazu and Ryo called there partner's over Kenta helped MarineAngemon hide in his pocket. That same time Henry quickly got up, Terriermon riding on his shoulder, and picked up Suzie and Lopmon, who had stopped playing when the ground shook, the Tamers quickly gathered together, ready to defend each other from whatever threat was coming.  
  


 "What's going on?" asked Jeri as she held a scared Calamon to her chest, the little puffball was holding his head in fear, quietly repeating "Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!" to himself. "I don't know but that didn't feel like an earthquake, Guilmon?" said Takato as he turned to his partner, hoping he had a better answer, Guilmon's reply wasn't much better, "Something bad is coming" was all Guilmon said, a low growl in his voice.

The Tamers quickly noticed the suddenly darkening sky, as they looked up to see what had caused the darkness, a dark sphere seemingly appeared above them, the air and everything else near it began to be pulled within, Tamers grabbed partners holding on to each other and any object that was nailed down for their lives.  
  


 The bench that Kazu and Kenta grabbed was quickly lifted from the ground, Guardromon tried to hold them and the bench down but soon he too was lifted up, Kazu and Kenta screamed as they were drawn into the dark sphere.  
  


Impmon who had digivolved into Beelzemon had mode changed and was using his wings to hold his partners down, but a piece of debris knocked Ai out of his grip, when he went after her, all three were consumed by the sphere.  
  


Jeri had grabbed hold of a tree branch when the sphere began to lift her and Calamon off the ground, but the force of the wind soon caused the branch to snap, causing the unfortunate Tamer and little catalyst to be taken as well.  
  


Henry, his sister and their partners faired just as well, Henry had a strong grip on his partner and sister before some debris hit him in the back of the head, as he lost consciousness he held his sister and their partners tight as they to were taken.  
  


The last Tamer to be taken was Takato, he refused to be taken with out a fight, he and Guilmon had both wrapped there arms around a nearby tree, grabbing each others arm, trying to hold on, but their strengths wore out quickly, forcing Takato and Guilmon to release their grips and like the others, be taken.  
The sphere disappeared soon after, leaving the park in ruins.

**UNKNOWN(****Laboratory (48 hours later)):**

Two dark figures looked down through the glass into the laboratory below, inside lay four figures on tables, and four other figures in large chambers filled with liquid, each chamber near the head of a table, surrounding the figures were various machines and monitors.  
  


One of the dark figures above smiled down upon those below and spoke quietly to the other figure with him, "Are they prepared?" asked the figure, his voice as dark as he, "Yes sir, they are prepared, If all goes according to play those four will be all we need, but there has been some problems sir." replied other as he carefully backed away, knowing full well what the first would do to him if he stayed near.  
  


"What problems?" queried the first, his agitation clear on his darkened voice, the second cringed but quickly responded, "The first of them, the boy, reacted strangely to the insertion of the spore, but quickly returned to normal, his partner also reacted the same way when we placed the collar on him, but like his Tamer returned to normal."   
  


The first considered this information, he knew that the boy was necessary to his main plan, the one plan he knew would not fail, but he also knew that he could not take any chances, the boy had to be under his control if he were to succeed. "Put the boy and his partner in the quarantine near the lab where the young ones are being kept along with the catalyst, if he is not being controlled by the modified spore, then eliminate him and insert spores into the others. We have come to far to fail now."   
  


The first then left the observation room, while the second activated the intercom, "Have subjects 1a and b moved to quarantine 5 immediately for isolated observation." He then turned back to the observation window and looked down on his work, the light in the lab below is raised, revealing the eight figures below to be the first Tamers and their partners. 

(AN: Long description ahead, you should read it but you don't have to.)

In the lab Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo lay in a dreamless sleep, their normal clothing gone and replaced with strange costumes or armors, each appearing to be similar to what they would where in their biomerged forms.   
  


Takato's was a white armor similar to Gallantmon's attached to the left arm was a circular shield or buckler just like Gallantmon's, on Takato's belt beside his D-ark and his cards now rested a scabbard, within lay a sword similar in shape to Gallantmon: Crimson Mode's, the helm was also the same as Gallantmon's but the faceplate on Takato's was open, revealing his face.  
  


In the chamber behind lay Guilmon, the red dino-dragon slept in a fetal position floating in the chamber's fluid, a large air mask attached to his snout and various wires to his body, around his neck was a strange collar, the band looked like a dark crimson red 'dark ring' and in the front a strange device was attached.   
  


Beside them lay Rika and Renamon, Rika looked like a smaller version of Sakuyamon, she was wearing body armor just like Sakuyamon's and on her lay a staff just like Sakuyamon's, while Renamon also rested in a fetal position her fur strangely unmoving in the liquid, she was attached to the chamber just as Guilmon was, and around her neck was a similar collar as Guilmon thought its color was a deep dark blue.  
  


Near them lay Ryo, on him was a body armor like Justimon's, one of Ryo's arms was encased in a metallic gauntlet, on his head lay a helmet that resembled Justimon's head, thought it was opened revealing a strange screen attached to the inside along with numerous wires and Ryo's face.   
  


Ryo's partner, Monodramon, was the same as Guilmon and Renamon, his collar a dull grey.   
  


At the end of the room rested Henry and Terriermon, like the other digimon partners was inside another liquid filled chamber, his collar a dark forest green, his human partner, Henry, was wearing a long robe the same color as Terriermon's collar, as was the rest of his clothing.   
  


On Henry's arms and legs rested large green gauntlets and greaves resembling the ones on MegaGargomon, he was also wearing a helmet like MegaGargomon's, within rested a visor with internal Lcd that could be lowered in front of his eyes.  
  


(AN: Long description over, continue reading.)  
  


Cloaked figures quickly entered the lab, with them was a portable generator, which they attached too the chamber in which Guilmon rested and some of the portable equipment attached to Takato, they then began to push the sleeping tamer and his partner out of the room as the Second Dark Figure watched from above, a cruel grin on his face.   
  


At that same moment the First Dark Figure entered a large room, within were many other figures, most wearing dark cloaks or robes, the others sitting in complete darkness except for the light from the many screens within the room, on many of the monitors were pictures of places the tamers would of thought unreal, (AN: Except maybe Ryo, but I haven't decided on which way to go yet in that issue so we all will find out later) for those monitors showed locations within the digital world, the digimon adventures digital world, one screen even showed some Digimon having a picnic near primary village.   
  


FDF (First Dark Figure) sat down in the middle of the room, in front of him sat the largest monitor in the room, on it was a map of the DD's (digidestined's) digital world which was divided into four triangles, in each were various dots, some green, some red, and some white.   
  


The white dots moved around and changed position while the red and green were stationary, FDF smiled then barked out his order, "Status report on all operations", a few of the other figures in the room turned to FDF, each giving their report in turn, "Dark collars and relays ready for deployment", "50% of the north american digiports now sealed according to plan, separation of the digital and human world will be completed in 7 hours", "Construction of bases and equipment 87% completed, as of yet none have been discovered", "power siphon from the catalyst at 20%, it has a stronger will than expected", "enough data has been removed from the impmon to begin reconstruction of the partner of the tamer Jeri Katou, and we accomplished the removal and reconstruction of a program from subject 1b", FDF smiles wickedly. FDF gets up and begins to leave the room before turning to one of the other figures, "The others are doing very well, but for your sake I would hope that you are able to drawn more power from that puff-ball otherwise you will more problems on your hands then his 'strong will' ", the figure just bows quickly then responds "yes sir" before FDF leaves the room, laughing manically as his plans progress.  
  


**DD's Digital World (approx. 7 hours later):  
  
**

The sun had just set in the digital world, most of the digimon lay sleeping peacefully, none realizing the danger they were in nor the fact that by the end of that night those they counted on to protect them would not be able to protect them or help them, then it began.  
  


Strange devices suddenly appeared out of nowhere all over the digital world, all colored one of four colors, a dark crimson red, a deep dark blue, a dull grey, or a dark forest green, from each device flew objects similar to the 'Digimon Emperor's' dark rings each the same color as the device that launched it.   
  


The sound of the launching 'rings' alerted some of the more aware digimon, some tried to fight off the rings while others ran in fear, believing that the emperor had returned, few who stayed and fought stayed free, and nearly all that ran were captured as well, any digimon that didn't immediately attack or run at the sound of the devices were captured by the strange devices the collars rapping themselves around the digimon's neck, except for a few who escaped or could not be captured, the digimon of the digital world were no longer free, each captured digimon remained motionless as they waited for their first commands.   
  


By morning most of the free digimon were in hiding, some made plans to retaliate while others just sought to protect themselves, but some digimon, along with Gennai, went to see Azulongmon.  
  


"It appears that a new and unknown darkness has attacked the digital world." Said Azulongmon to the three figures below, Leomon, Orgemon, and Gennai, the two enemies now friends had sought out Gennai once the first attack ended, and together they went to see Azulongmon, hoping to find answers to what was occurring and why.   
  


"So you don't know what is doing this?" asked Gennai, his face showed his concern, from the descriptions he had been given he feared that Ken had reverted into the digimon emperor, but upon hearing Azulongmon's words his fears grew.   
  


"No, this new threat was completely unknown to me, no prophecy or writing predicted this, nor did I sense it until it attacked, thought seems to be using the same strategy as the digidestined of kindness did when he was under the influence of the dark spore, but that is all that is familiar to me."   
  


Then Orgemon spoke up, "What about the digidestined, won't they stop this threat like they did before?"   
  


Azulongmon shook his great head, "No, it's seems that this new threat planned ahead, it seems to of sealed all of the digiports between the real world and the digital world trapping the digidestined there and preventing them from helping us here."   
  


Gennai stepped forward, "I could attempt to re-open some of the digiports with the help of my friends but by that time it maybe too late, whoever or whatever is doing this may of completed there plan by the time they get here to help, I'll contact the young boy Izzy and have him notify the rest of the digidestined, then begin to work on the digiports."   
  


The others nodded then Leomon stepped forward, "Ogremon and I will stay here with Azulongmon, if we are needed Azulongmon will send us." At Leomon's statement Azulongmon nodded yes, then Gennai left, to contact Izzy and the digidestined.  
  


**DD's Real World (Izzy's House):**

Izzy walked into the kitchen of his family's home, along side him flew Tentomon, the two of them had just gotten up and were preparing to have breakfast when his laptop signaled that he had received an E-mail, as he poured a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk for himself and Tentomon, he logged into his E-mail account to see what he had received.   
  


Tentomon quickly came up beside him and asked "What do you have there Izzy?", "It's an E-mail from Gennai, we haven't heard from him for a while so I better see what he wants."   
  


Then with a few keystrokes he brought up Gennai's message, but once he read the first few lines it took him his entire will power not to spray his laptop with milk or choke, he quickly swallowed when Tentomon asked, "What's the matter Izzy?", concern showing in his voice.   
  


"It's the E-mail from Gennai, he says that someone or something using the same strategy as the digimon emperor has attacked the digital world and has sealed all of the digiports" replied Izzy, disbelieve on his voice. Izzy then quickly finished his milk and ran to the phone to call the others.  
  


**Odiaba**** School**** (Computer Lab (Sunday)):**

The DD quickly gathered in the schools computer lab, after receiving the message from Izzy (or a relayed message from Izzy) to meet in the school's computer lab they knew they had better come, not that they didn't grumble a bit about Izzy waking them up early on a weekend (mostly Davis).   
  


When they got there each of them asked Izzy what was going on, and each time he just told them to wait until they were all there, so they all waited until everyone had arrive, the last to arrive was Ken, and before he could even open his mouth Izzy said, "Before you ask, just sit down and I'll explain everything that I can."   
  


With that Ken just closed his mouth and sat down between Yolei and Davis.   
  


Izzy then looked seriously at the others as he began to explain what was going on, "Earlier this morning I received an important E-mail from Gennai, but before I tell you what it said, I want you to look at this"   
  


He then turned his laptop to the group, on the screen were four different colored triangles made from squares, the digidestined quickly realized where they had seen that screen before, Davis shouted out his realization, "Hey, that's the map of the digital world you used to keep track of the control spires."   
  


Izzy nodded then continued, "According to Gennai's message the digital world has been attacked by a new dark force, from what he, Azulongmon, and a few free digimon have seen, this new threat is using similar tactics as you did Ken when you were the digimon emperor, but there are some differences, for example, when Ken used the control spires, the controlled area turned black, but here the controlled area is one of four colors, red, blue, green, and grey, and each color is dividing the digital world into one of four areas, suggesting that more than one person is behind this and that even if they are not working together, they still seem to respect each other's boarder."   
  


Tai then queried, "Does that mean that there are four people doing this?" but before Izzy could answer, TK who had been quietly listening suddenly exclaimed, "Hey look, one of the areas is flashing." On the screen the red area began to blink, slowly then more rapidly before it turned to a constant white.  
  


** (UNKNOWN AREA (Quarantine 5)(3 minutes prior)):  
  
**

A disorientated Takato awoke from the artificial slumber he had been placed in, his thoughts were blurred slightly still by the now lifting weariness, he looked about the room as he tried to remember what had occurred, _*What's going on, the last thing I remember is being sucked into that black sphere then everything went blank, now I'm in a strange room that looks like a quarantine area… wait, quarantine area?, as far as I knew I didn't know what a quarantine area was let alone what one looked like?!*   
  
_

A confused look crossed Takato's face as he continued to recognize things in the room he had never seen before, then he saw Guilmon in a chamber in the corner of the room, he quickly got up and got off the table he had been laying on, but was distracted as he heard the heavy metallic thud of the feet of the armor he was wearing as it impacted the floor, only when he looked down to see what had caused the noise did he notice the armor he was wearing, he checked his belt for his D-ark and cards, fearing that they had been taken but found them quickly, along with a sword and scabbard. _*What the, first armor, then a sword and scabbard, oh man there I go again.*_

Takato shook his head then quickly walked over to the chamber, on one side of the chamber rested a small control panel, Takato just looked at it then pressed a few buttons, as he finished the chamber began to drain of the fluid, the various wires attached to Guilmon disconnected and the air mask raised up into the top of the chamber, then the front panel of the chamber opened letting the unconscious Guilmon to fall onto Takato.   
  


"Guilmon, wake up, please wake up, we need to get out of here." Pleaded Takato as he shook his partner out of his slumber, slowly Guilmon's eyes opened, as they focused Guilmon mumbled a quiet, "Takato?", as he did Takato hugged his partner then helped him to get up onto his feet.   
  


As he helped Guilmon up Takato noticed the strange collar around his partner's neck, from the back of the collar ran a single cord to the back of the chamber, "Where are we Takatomon?" asked Guilmon innocently once he was back on his feet, "First of all Guilmon, I'm not a 'mon', second, I don't know where we are."   
  


Replied Takato with a slight chuckle, "Now hold still Guilmon as I get this thing off your neck.", that was when Guilmon noticed the collar around his neck, and the strange clothes that Takato was wearing, but he didn't think anything of it and stood still as Takato pried off the collar around Guilmon's neck with his new sword.  
  


Takato closed the door of the closet he and Guilmon hid in as shadowy figures raced down the corridor into the room he and Guilmon had escaped from, when he a removed Guilmon's collar a siren began to wail.   
  


They quickly escaped from the room and hid in the open closet, as the shadowy figures moved on he got out of the closet and signaled Guilmon to follow, they continued down the corridor and turned right, they continued down the corridor until Takato looked into the glass partition between the corridor and the room beside it, within the room he saw the three youngest tamers, Ai, Mako, and Suzie lying face down on strange tables completely unconscious, in the back of the room he could see three cages, within them lay Impmon, Lopmon, and Calamon, also unconscious.   
  


Just then a voice echoed about the corridors, "Subjects 1a and 1b have escaped quarantine and are to be eliminated on sight, activate automatic insertion process on all other subjects immediately." _*Insertion process? What is going on? Do they mean me and Guilmon? Oh no!*_ Takato gasped as he saw three large machines start to descend on the young tamers below, he turned Guilmon, "Come on Guilmon, we have to help them"   
  


"Right Takato" replied Guilmon as Takato drew his sword and he reared back, "ROCK BREAKER" cried Guilmon as he shattered the glass partition.   
  


Takato jumped into the room and slashed at the strange machines slowing them enough for Guilmon to save Ai and Mako out and for Takato to grab Suzie, he pulled her off the table just as the device neared her unprotected neck, a new alarm began to wail as the damage to the machine Takato had caused truly began to take effect, loud ringing of the alarm woke the sleeping tamers and their partners.   
  


Impmon sat up and then held his head, "What happened, I feel like I just went through the fight with Indiramon all over again", he wavered slightly before regaining his balance, beside him Lopmon also awoke, the ex-deva's first words were "Is Suzie alright?", the next to wake up were Ai and Mako, "Impmon?" they asked in unison, turning their heads towards the sound of his voice.   
  


"Guilmon, you get Impmon and Lopmon out, I'll get Calamon." Said Takato as he put down Suzie and began to walk towards Calamon's cage, Guilmon nodded saying "Okey dokey" then he walked over to Impmon's cage, "ROCK BREAKER" cried Guilmon as he broke the lock on Impmon's cage, then Takato yelled as he brought his sword down on the lock that held Calamon's cage shut, and to Takato's surprise it broke easily allowing the door to swing freely, Takato reached inside and grabbed Calamon, even in the gloom of the room he could see that Calamon was not well.   
  


Takato then turned to the others, "We have to get out of here, Guilmon, you take Calamon." Takato then walked over to the younger tamers, "Now listen to me because this is very important, I know you are scared but please listen and trust me okay," the young ones nod yes, "I need you three and your partners to stay between me and Guilmon until we get out of here and get you back home alright?"   
  


The younger tamers, scared by what was going on, looked around at the room and at Takato's armor, deciding whether or not to trust Takato, in the end Takato's calm voice and familiarity won them over and they agreed.   
  


Takato the quietly walked over to the hole in the glass partition, looked around it for any figures walking by then said, "Come on then, let's get out of here", and with that the small group of free tamers began their escape.  
  


Takato quickly checked around the corner, it was clear, he motioned for his partner, the young ones, and their partners to follow him as he began to run down the corridor, the pounding of their feet on the metal floor echoing in the darkness.   
  


The eight of them had escaped for now, but they had to get out soon, Calamon was still unconscious, Guilmon holding him tight, making sure that he wouldn't fall, while Takato kept watch as they stopped for a break, his armor rattling slightly as he turned, while in the back of his mind his thoughts replayed what had occurred, _*Something or someone went to a lot of trouble to capture all of us, but why? What were they going to 'Insert' into Ai, Mako, and Suzie? Have they done that to the others? Probably, that voice said 'on all other subjects immediately', but then why didn't they do that to me, or did they do that to me? That's probably what happened, whatever they did to me didn't work so they decided to do it to the others so that they continue with whatever they planned on doing, but there is no time to think about that now, I have to get Ai, Mako, and Suzie out of here now, I don't want them getting hurt.*_   
  


Impmon turned to Takato, "What the heck is going on Gogglehead, first that black thing sucks us up, then I wake up in a cage in a dark and spooky room with Pineapplehead holding my partners."   
  


Takato turned to Impmon, "I don't know what is going on Impmon, but I do know it isn't good and that we have to get out of here fast" Impmon nods his head, trusting that Takato's judgment of the situation.   
  


The little troupe got on the move again, with Takato checking that things were all clear up front while Guilmon acted as a rear guard, the group had a couple close calls when a door in the hall they were walking in opened behind them and the figure walking out spotted them.   
  


The figure called "There they are!" and began to aim something that looked like a gun, twice projectiles grazed Takato's armor before they rounded a corner, but the last close call had forced them to run down a dead end with the dark figure following fast, Takato then noticed a door beside him which he took no time in opening, he ushered in Guilmon and the younger tamers before entering the room himself, when he looked inside Takato was shocked to see who occupied the room with them, "Granni!"  
  


Granni came on-line when he heard Takato call out his name, the dark figures had removed his program from Guilmon and reconstructed him, but then they attempted to re-program him so that he would be theirs to control, but he was able to resist, the strain on his systems by their efforts had forced him to shut down which also made it impossible to re-program him at that time.   
  


"Hello Takato, it is good to see you again" stated Granni as he turned his sensors towards Takato and his group.   
  


"It's good to see you again to Granni," then his face turned from a joyous one to a serious one, "I need your help Granni, we need to get out of here, could Ai, Mako, Suzie, Impmon, and Lopmon, ride inside you?"   
  


"Yes Takato, my interior is still that of the ark so the young ones will be safe within me, but I myself can't get out, the walls are reinforced against physical impacts and my weapons system has been disabled, it will take me too much time to bring it back on-line" replied Granni, his voice solemn.   
  


"It's alright Granni, I have an idea that will get us out, so you don't have to worry" said Takato before turning to Guilmon, "Help them get inside Guilmon."   
  


Guilmon nodded his head, and as Granni opened he helped the young tamers, their partners, and Calamon into Granni, then he walked over to Takato as Granni closed, "You think we can still do it Guilmon?", "We can only try."   
  


Takato then grabbed his D-ark and called out, "Bio-merge Digivolution Activate!", then both tamer and partner began to glow, from within the glow Guilmon cried out, "Guilmon bio-merge to….." his voice trailing off as the glow brightened, then it disappeared revealing a new being, "…GALLANTMON!" cried Gallantmon as he finished Guilmon's cry.   
  


Gallantmon quickly got onto Granni's back as Granni prepared to take off, Gallantmon looked to Granni, "We'll be your weapons, but first, which way is the fastest way out of here?" asked Gallantmon as he got himself ready, and on Granni's reply of "Through the wall in front of us" Gallantmon began to store energy in his shield, he aimed the shield then as it reached full power called out his attack, "SHIELD OF THE JUST!"   
  


The wall before them crumbled as the energy from Gallantmon's 'shield of the just' tore through it, allowing them to fly off into the blue sky, as Gallantmon looked back he could see that what they had just escaped from was floating in mid-air, but before he could contemplate that something began to fire at them, Gallantmon motioned to Granni to go faster and towards the ground, Granni complied taking them into a dive, once they had dropped out of sight of the floating object that had carried them Gallantmon motioned to Granni to slow down then land, once they had Gallantmon got off of Granni, if he had been able to smile from under his faceplate he would have, for they had just escaped.  
  


_END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
_

Thank you for reading,  
See ya.  
  


           Signed QuestionDeca


	2. The End of Daemon

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  


_Dark Control:  
_The End of Daemon  
  
__

**Odiaba**** **School****** (Computer Lab (Sunday)):  
  
The DD's clamored towards the screen of Izzy's laptop to make sure that their eyes were not playing tricks on them, the entire red section of the digital world had just been freed. Once they were sure, most of the DD yelled "Yeah" or "Alright", except for Izzy and Ken, Davis noticed this then asked them, "Hey why aren't you guys happy, this is a good thing, right?"  
  
**

Ken shook his head, "I don't think it is", he then turned to Izzy to see if he understood and would explain.  
  


Once the DD had settled down Izzy cleared his throat, "Listen, normally I would agree with all of you that what just happened would be a good thing, but right now we can't be sure, something happened down there that either destroyed every control spire in that section or caused the person that controlled that area to give up, either way it would have to of been something or someone very powerful to make whoever was behind this to give up."  
  


Kari spoke up, "Maybe we should go to the digital world to see what is going on, and if we find whoever or whatever it was that freed that section then maybe we could get him to help us with the others."  
  


"I agree with Kari" added TK.  
  


"Then lets get our partners and go!" yelled Davis enthusiastically as he jumped onto his feet and stood in a dramatic pose.  
  


**Somewhere within the ****Dark****Ocean****:**

Daemon brooded alone in a corner of the Dark Ocean, his plans had been ruined when the DD had forced him back into the Dark Ocean by changing his portal and forcing him back. "When I escape from this infernal place I will destroy those Digidestined and delete their foolish partners!"  
  


"It's not a good sign when you start talking to yourself you know" came a voice that Daemon had never heard before, as it spoke he quickly searched round for it's source, then he spotted two digimon standing on a nearby cliff.

"Who are you and why do you DARE come here to me" demanded Daemon, anger clear in his voice.  
  


"To take care of the competition." Stated the smaller of the two digimon, she was humanoid and held a golden staff, she wore a light body armor and fox mask over her face, the other larger digimon was also humanoid, except for his face which resembled that of a dog (AN: if you ask me MegaGargomon's face reminds me of General pepper's from starfox 64), he wore green body armor and on his shoulders rested two large missiles.   
  


"My name is MegaGargomon and as Sakuyamon so blatantly put it Daemon, were hear to destroy you." Said MegaGargomon as he got into a fighting stance.  
  


(AN: just so you all know this is not a Henrika, you'll see what is going on soon enough.)  
  


Daemon laughed at the two digimon before him, "You feeble digimon think you can defeat me? _*Sakuyamon grimaces at the 'feeble' comment*_ Ha, I'll destroy you for your insolence."   
  


The battle began, Daemon attacked first, sending a raging inferno towards Sakuyamon, who blocked it with her shield, while Daemon was distracted MegaGargomon launched his "Mega Barrage" and sent a large number of rockets towards Daemon. Daemon was able to destroy most of the rockets by with another inferno but some got past and detonated blasting him back and allowing Sakuyamon to attack with her "Spirit Strike".   
  


The battle continued ferociously, as Daemon prepared to attack an off guard Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon launched the two large missiles from his shoulders, the attack caught Daemon off guard and dealt severe damage to him, but he was able to recover and quickly retaliated, pinning the other two digimon to the ground, "It will be a great pleasure to delete you." Sneered Daemon at the fallen digimon.  
  


Sakuyamon turned to Daemon and smiled, "That's what you think."  
  


The last thing Daemon heard was a voice cry out, "Voltage Blade" before he was sliced in two and deleted.  
  


"Looks like your plan worked Einstein, we now have one less problem to contend with." Said Sakuyamon, as she got up and brushed herself off.  
  


"We need to head back, now that we have done our job here our main priority is to get Takato and Guilmon to them to see how he was immune to the modified spore." Said MegaGargomon as he began to sit up.  
  


"Alright, besides, now that they can't close the gate in the area that Takato was suppose to control the DD will be able to reach the digital world, they could do some real damage if we aren't there to stop them." Said Justimon.

Justimon then went over to a hidden device and activated it, three beams shot out from it, the beams then widened revealing portals to different areas of the digital world, as the three said a good-bye of some sort to the others they walked through their respective portals. Once on the other side the three were each enveloped in light as they separated back into Partner and Digimon, and began to prepare for their master's plan.  
  


**The Digital World:  
  
**

Takato and Guilmon separated, they then went over to Grani to help the others get out. Despite the rough ride the young tamers and their partner's were fine, Calumon looked healthier then he had but remained unconscious, the little in-training breathed a little heavily for someone his size. "Is everyone alright?" asked Takato as he held Calumon in his hands.  
  


"Were fine" chorused Ai and Mako simultaneously.  
  


"I miss Henry" said Suzie as she hung her head low, her eyes beginning to tear.  
  


"It's alright Suzie, I'm sure that Henry is alright and that he is looking for you as we speak" said Lopmon as she tried to reassure her tamer.

Takato walked over to Suzie and Lopmon and crouched down put a hand on Suzie's shoulder, "Lopmon's right Suzie, Henry is probably searching for us right now, he'll find us then we will all find the others together okay."_*If they are alright, I don't want to tell Suzie this but they might be stuck in that fortress like we were or worse, and she is scared enough now without having to worry about her brother and the others*_

Suzie sniffled a bit then replied "Okay" to Takato.

Takato then stood up, "Okay, now listen, if we are going to find the others we first need to find out where we are and find some shelter, when we leave I want to follow Guilmon, I'll be behind everyone to make sure nobody gets separated or lost,"  
  


Impmon interrupted, "Why can't I be in front and Pineapplehead follow me instead?"  
  


"Because you need to stay with your partners and Guilmon will be better able to tell us if anything is coming." Replied Takato as he shook his head at Impmon.  
  


As the group began to move out Takato noticed that Grani wasn't following, "Grani?"  
  


"I'll be fine, if you need me Takato I will be there, you don't need to worry." Said Grani.  
  


"Alright Grani, if you say so." Said Takato as he turned and joined the others as they began to walk into the nearby forest, once the group was out of sight Grani lifted off and began to search for a place where he could hide until he was needed.

**A Few Hours Later:**

  
The small group had been walking for hours trying to find their way around, instead they had gotten thoroughly lost. The ill pallor that Calumon had when they had escaped had lifted though he continued to sleep.  
  


_*Man this armor is heavy, I wish that I was wearing my old clothes…*_ Thought Takato as they continued to walk, but as he finished the thought the armor seemed to disappear, in the armors place his old clothes appeared,  goggles included. 

When everyone heard Takato stop they turned to see what the matter was, the others were surprised to see Takato in his old clothes, Impmon asked Takato "How did you do that?"   
  


All Takato to do to answer was shrug his shoulders carefully and say "I don't know."

It was then that Calumon began to stir in Takato's arms, the little catalyst squirmed around then suddenly sat up wide awake with a terrified look on his face, as he gasped for air Takato tried to calm him, "It's alright Calumon, your with friends, everything is ok."  
  


At Takato's words the little catalyst calmed down then took a look at his surroundings, as well as the people who were with them, as the fear and adrenaline drained from Calumon he began to get tired again, as he began to fall asleep once more in Takato's arms he said quietly, "Thank you for saving me" before drifting off into a much better and more pleasant sleep.  
  


"Is the creampuff alright?" asked Impmon, slight concern for the other digimon could be heard in his voice.  
  


"He's fine, just really tired for some reason." Said Takato.  
  


Before the group could continue on Guilmon announced, "Somebody is coming."

Everyone then ducked down behind some of the bushes nearby, "Where are they Guilmon?" asked Takato as he gave Calumon to Lopmon, who held the catalyst in her large ears.  
  


As Takato moved closer to Guilmon, Guilmon pointed through the bush, when Takato looked through he was stunned, as he sat down the only thing that he could say was, "Whoa."

_END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
_

Those of you who complained about the large paragraphs (which was everyone), I hope that this is what you wanted.  
See ya.  
  


           Signed QuestionDeca


	3. Meeting and Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  


_Dark Control:  
_Meeting and Explanation__

__

**The Digital World:  
  
**

Takato could not believe what he was seeing, in front of him in a clearing stood the DigiDestined, all of the DigiDestined, Willis, Davis, Tai, Kari, Mimi, all of them, well almost, the International DD from the world tour part of the second season were there. _*Woah, it's the DigiDestined, this is amazing, wait, this is impossible, they're a cartoon how can they be real? Could that 'black hole' of taken us to another dimen…*_  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agumon turned as he heard rustling from the bushes nearby, he was just in time to see someone or something hide itself in the bushes, he quickly turned back to his partner, "Um, Tai?"

"What is it Agumon?" Asked Tai, a worried look came across the face of the original leader of the DD at the urgency in his partner's voice.  
  


"I think there's something in those bushes over there, I saw it just as it hide behind them again." As Agumon said this he pointed towards the bushes that Takato and his group were hiding behind.

As Agumon finished the others quickly came over to see what was going on, "What's the matter Tai?" asked his little sister Kari, in her arms Gatomon looked towards Tai to see what his answer would be. The others heard Kari's question and also turned to Tai hoping to find out what was going on, what none of them realized was that they were going to end the day with more questions then answers.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh oh" Takato quickly hid back behind the bushes when he saw Agumon start to turn towards him.

"What's wrong Takato?" asked Lopmon, the ex-deva who was worried by his quiet exclamation.  
  


"Did any of you watch the Digimon Adventure cartoon?" asked Takato innocently, a silly grin plastered on his face.

 Ai and Mako turned to each other, "Huh?" asked both simultaneously, then the two twins then realized what Takato was talking about, "Yeah we watched it." Said Mako  
  


Ai then asked Takato, "Why do you ask?"

Suzie and the partners turned and looked at Takato strangely, his actions confused them _*what is he talking about, and what is with that look on his face, it looks like he got hit with a hammer.*_ ran thru Suzie's mind (AN: Though she can't talk right yet Suzie could easily be smarter than everyone thinks and also a lot more mature, thus that thought.)

Guilmon was just confused, as was Lopmon, while Impmon was feeling a little jealous, _*what digimon adventure cartoon, what's so important about a bunch of cartoon characters, they can't be more important than getting home,* Impmon's thought was cut off by Takato's answer, "Because they're on the other side of this bush, and if they're real they might be the only ones who can get us home.", _*or maybe they are.*_ finished Impmon silently.  
  
_

Takato saw every jaw drop, except Guilmon who just sat there with a confused look on his face, then Guilmon asked a question that made them all face-vault, draw the attention of every DD nearby and wake up Calumon, "What's a cartoon?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THUMP**, everyone turned there heads to the bushes nearby, "What was that noise?" asked Matt, a worried look on his face.  
  


Tai's face gained a determined look, "I don't know but I'm going to find out, come on Agumon"   
  


"Hey, Davis, could I go too?" asked Veemon, the blue rookie tugging at Davis's jacket.

"Alright, I guess, but be careful Veemon, alright?" replied Davis, concern washed over his face towards his partners.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to have to talk to you later Guilmon, alright." Said Takato as he got up from the ground.  
  


As they all finished getting up the bushes beside Guilmon, Takato, and Impmon began to rustle, on the other side of those bushes, Agumon, Tai, and Veemon trying to get through them.  
  


The six of them parted the bushes beside them, and scared each other silly, each of them came face to face with another, Agumon got a full view of Guilmon's muzzle, Tai and Takato fell back in surprise, not expecting to come face to face with someone else, while Impmon and Veemon thought that they were staring into some strange funhouse mirror someone had left in the bush until they pulled each others noses, fell back and cried out in pain.

Tai was the first of them to get over the surprise, the leader of the DD got up and yelled at the bush, "Alright, whoever's in there get out now, I know your there."  
  


On the other side of the bush Takato quietly picked up Calumon from where he had fallen and sat surprised from earlier, he turned to the others, he quickly took a look at them, Ai and Mako were trying to calm Impmon, Suzie was holding Lopmon close, scared by the tone in Tai's voice, Guilmon, blinking in surprise looking just as he had when Takato first found him, "I guess we better do as he says ." said Takato as he got up and began to walk through the bushes with the still slightly startled Calumon in his arms.  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai waited and watched the bushes, Agumon was beside him, startled but alright, while Veemon was complaining to Davis about his nose, then Tai saw the bushes rustle again, he watched as this boy with yellow goggles on his head, a scared small white in-training in his arms, came out of the bushes followed by a large red dinosaur digimon, two small kids with a black rookie, and a small girl holding a 'Kokomon' in her arms.

"Who are you?" asked Tai, surprised by the group before him.  
  


_*I guess I should introduce everybody.*_Thought Takato as he cleared his throat, "My name's Takato, my friends and I are lost, we stopped behind that bush to take a break, when my partner heard you guys talking, and when I checked and saw who you were I couldn't believe it."  
  


Kari walked up beside her brother as Takato answered him, "Is that your partner?" she asked as she pointed to Calumon who had clamed down a bit but was still in shock and kind of frightened, he snuggled a little closer to Takato when she pointed at him, not really hearing what she said.  
  


"No, that's Calumon, he's a friend of ours, Guilmon's my partner" answered Takato as he carefully towards Guilmon who walked up beside him.  
  


As the others curiosity got the better of them they began to join Tai, Agumon, and Kari in 'interrogating' Takato's group.  
  


Veemon walked carefully towards Impmon and the twins, towing Davis behind him, Impmon noticed Veemon walking towards him, "What you want? You going to pinch my nose again?"  
  


Veemon's paw made a fist, "You pinched my nose first."  
  


"Did not."  
  


"Did to!"  
  


"**Did not!"**

Their argument quickly turned into a small wrestling match, the twins cheering on Impmon, and Davis, acting their age, cheering Veemon on.  
  


Over to one side, Willis watched as Yolei approached Suzie and Lopmon, thoughts raced through his head, _*who is that digimon, it can't be Kokomon, I left him at home with mom and dad, besides I made him and Terriermon, they're supposed each be one of a kind.*_ he stopped to watch what would happen as Yolei bent down to ask Suzie a question.  
  


"So, what's your name?" asked Yolei, Hawkmon beside her, just in case in his mind.  
  


"My name's Suzie, and this is Lopmon" said Suzie as she put Lopmon down so that she could introduce herself.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances." Stated Hawkmon as he bowed to the young tamer and her partner.  
  


"Likewise, it is always nice to be able to speak with someone else civilly." Replied Lopmon, much to the surprise of both Hawkmon and Yolei, the first thought running through their minds was _*He's a she?*_ which was then followed by confusion.  
  


Lopmon looked strangely at the looks on the faces of Yolei and Hawkmon, before she could comment on it Suzie picked her up, "Come on Lopmon, lets see what Takato's doing." (AN: I've grown Suzie out of calling Takato 'Angry kid' but she still will doing other things she did in the show (Use your imaginations))  
  


"Alright" Lopmon replied as she was carried off by her partner towards the larger group surrounding Takato and Guilmon, leaving Yolei and Hawkmon behind astonished.

"So Takato, how did you guys end up lost?" TK queried, beside him sat Kari, and on his other side sat Ken, nearby sat Mimi, Sora, Matt, Tai, Cody, and Joe.

Takato took a breath before starting, "It's a long story, it started when… (AN: If you really want to know what happened, re-read the last two chapters, otherwise just continue on with the story.)… and then we met you guys and the rest you know."  
  


"Prodigious, (AN: I looked it up and Prodigious means Extraordinary or Enormous) that black hole you described sounds like some kind of portal, I'll see if I can find out more about It." Stated Izzy enthusiastically.  
  


"Do you think what happened to them has something to do with what is going on around here, do you?" asked Sora, slight fear in her voice.  
  


"That would explain some things." Said Ken, as he thought about Takato's story.  
  


Confusion crossed Takato's face, "Wait, what do you mean, 'what is going on around here'?"  
  


Just as Tai was about to answer Takato, Suzie wandered up to the group, would of taken Lopmon with her into the group but one of the other digimon, who had formed their own group asked if Lopmon would like to play with them, "Hi" stated Suzie happily.  
  


As she sat down Tai started again to answer Takato, "Right before you and your friends got here Takato the digital world was invaded, _*Takato and Suzie gasp, in the background you can hear Impmon and Veemon along with their partners, playing around with the other digimon.* it looked like something the digimon emperor would do __*an embarrassed look crosses Ken's face* only it was more than one person… (AN: Once again I'll cut the dialogue short, if you really want a recap then re-read the previous chapters.) …and that's what happened."  
  
_

Takato paled slightly at Tai's words, a new fear for what had happened to his friends grew in his mind, _*more that one person? Could whoever those guys who had us of made other do that, are the others behind what Tai's talking about?*_   
  


"Takato, you mind if I take a look at your digimon, that white one, Calumon, he didn't look all that great." asked Joe, the resident medic for the DD was worried by Calumon's ill health.  
  


Takato turned to Joe, "Alright, that would fine." Said Takato, nodding his head, not really listening to Joe, his mind still on Tai's words.  
  


"So Takato, where are you and the others going to be staying tonight?" asked Kari in a kind voice.  
  


That when Takato realized that he didn't have any idea where he and the others were going to stay, "That's a good question."  
  


Davis, who had joined the group just as Kari asked her question, spoke up, "Hey, why doesn't Takato and the others stay at my place, Jun's gone all week so we have plenty of room."  
  


A chorus of "Alright" could be heard from the others in the group, then Guilmon crashed into Takato, he and the other digimon hadn't been paying attention to where they were going so Guilmon was soon followed by other digimon who crashed into either Guilmon and Takato, or the rest of the group.  
  


Tai managed to mumble a "I think it's time to go anyways" from underneath the pile of digimon and humans on top of him.  
  


After everyone untangled themselves, the now larger group of DD and tamers walked quickly to the nearest digi-port, then Davis suddenly turned to the group and stated, "Hey, why don't we have Takato have the honors."  
  


"I guess I could try." Said Takato as he pulled his D-ark out and pointed it towards the digi-port.  
  


Before Takato could say, "digi-port open", Izzy noticed Takato's D-ark, "Wait a sec, Takato could I see you digivice please?"  
  


Takato carefully handed his digivice to Izzy with an "OK".  
  


Izzy carefully gripped Takato's D-ark in his hands, "Prodigious, your digivice seems to be of a newer design than even the D-3's"  
  


Before Izzy could look over Takato's D-ark further, Davis spoke up again, "Wouldn't it be easier to check it out once were back at school?"  
  


Izzy then muttered a "alright" as he handed the D-ark back to Takato, who then once again pointed it towards the digi-port and said, "Digi-port open"

To Takato's surprise the digi-port opened, pulling the group out of the digital world.  
  
  


_END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
_

  
  


  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In one of the recent reviews the question of how the Modified Spores used in the fiction differ from regular Dark Spores, I decided to put here a small incomplete comparison of the two, I'll talk about 2 way's the two are similar and 2 ways the two are different. If you don't want to spoil the mystery of the Modified Spore (or at least part of the mystery) then wait for me to write the rest of the fic, otherwise continue reading at your discretion.  
  


          Signed,  
                   QuestionDeca.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Comparison of the Dark Spore verses the Modified Spore.  
  
_**

Both the Dark Spores and Modified Spores increase the intelligence of their victims (Both make people geniuses).  
  


Both Spores increase their victims overall physical abilities (i.e. make them better at sports, athletics, etc. (stronger, faster, more agile, etc.)).  
  


Here is where they begin to differ, the Dark Spore changes the victim's personality making them cruel, temperamental, etc. while the Modified Spores don't, the Modified Spores have a more insidious effect, while they don't change the victim's personality they do make the victim completely and utterly loyal to whom so ever the maker chooses, any and all feelings for a person, item, or partner will remain the same, as will the victim's actions, but if the victim is ordered to do something by their superior then they will do it, no matter what.  
  


For example, if Rika was ordered to kill Takato with her bare hands (will not occur in fic so don't worry) she would have to, though she would not like it she would have no other choice, the same scenario could occur between Henry and Suzie (also will not occur in this fic, I'm not that evil, (yet)).

The spores are also different physically, the Dark Spore (if you looked carefully that one episode) is a small spherical object with spikes that imbeds itself into the victim, the Modified Spore is a little larger, though still spherical instead of spikes the Modified spore has small indents and does not have the capability of imbedding itself into a victim, which is why it must be inserted, or if you wish, implanted.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading,

                                      QuestionDeca.

  
  



	4. The Controlled

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
  
This story is NOT made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
  
I will delete it.  
  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  
Dark Control:  
  
the Controlled  
  
The Digital World (Controlled Sector (HQ (Briefing Room)):  
  
FDF (AN: see first chap. to if you don't remember who FDF is) lounged in the briefing room as he watched his 'loyal soldiers' enter, he waited for them to sit before he began to speak. "I'm very pleased with the primary group's success in destroying the fool Daemon, his destruction showed us both your power as a team, and removed a threat to our plans at the same time. Secondary group on the other had has yet to had in their report on how their mission went." Began FDF, amusement more than anything else showing on his voice.  
  
One of the soldiers stood up, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Yeah, we forgot about that but I'll."  
  
"Why don't you just tell us how your mission right now, I didn't really expect a report from your group this time since the one who I assume would take care of the reports was not part of your mission." Interrupted FDF, enjoyment showed on his face as he watched the other squirm.  
  
"Oh, right, well we were able to place and activate the shield emitters easily with little resistance, so of the International DigiDestined tried to interfere but Kenta and MarineAngemon was able to stop them easily, a quick check of the digiports within perimeter confirmed that only the ones in the uncontrolled sector are unlocked, we didn't find any sign of Takato or Guilmon anywhere though so they are either hiding in the uncontrolled sector or is with a group of DD's." Reported the nervous soldier, as he passed under the light to sit down it was easy to see that the soldier was Kazu, his clothes looked similar to Ken's Digimon Emperor suit, except for the brown coloring and visor instead of glasses.  
  
Kenta asked from behind Ryo, "Where was Jeri anyways?", FDF smiled.  
  
"Jeri has been working with our lab technicians on a 'special project' that should be completed soon, but before you go I would like to tell you all to get up early tomorrow morning." Stated FDF off-handedly, his smile only growing wider.  
  
Rika spoke up, "Why, if I may ask, should we get up early tomorrow." Irritation laced her voice as she spoke.  
  
FDF smiled even more as he answered Rika, "simply because all of you will be beginning a recon mission, you will be sent to the high school where the first of the second generation of DD go, you will observe them and if you so choose, warn them against fighting us."  
  
"Your sending us to school?!" blurted Kazu, surprise and another emotion showing in his voice.  
  
FDF just smiled more, "Yes, now I want you to all return to rooms and prepare, this debriefing is over."  
  
The controlled tamers rose from their seats and began to leave the room, as Rika left she muttered under her breath, "What's he so happy about? I should wipe that smirk of his face one of these days."  
  
Once they had left the room SDF entered, FDF rose from his lounging position, "The spores work perfectly, they are completely ours to control yet are not mindless slaves, the spores even allow them to show their true personalities while remaining completely loyal." Stated FDF, as his mind ran over the possibilities the modified spores gave him.  
  
"You shouldn't be so confident sir, until we find out whether or not the boy Matsuki's ability to maintain his free will against the spore was a fluke or not, it is not safe to assume that the others will not find a way to free themselves." SDF's voice holding a small fragment of concern as he spoke.  
  
FDF frowned at the others words, "That is why that boy is our top priority, but we cannot delay the plan, even if the boy is not on our side, our plans for the modified spores may yet come to fruition, thought things would have been easier for us if he was ours. What's the status of our new 'special project'?"  
  
"Nearing completion sir, the girl will be very grateful." SDF reported, his voice quavering slightly at the look on FDF face, FDF never smiled for a good thing, ever.  
  
LABRATORIES:  
  
Jeri Katou sat in a small chair quietly, the lab techs scurried around her like mice, adjusting dials, instruments, and various controls around the lab as they prepared to finish the project.  
  
In Jeri's hands rested her D-ark, the screen still covered with static, various cords ran from the D-ark to a large machine with a dark chamber within it, Jeri waited and watched in anticipation as the techs began the 'final process'.  
  
The various voices of the techs could be heard echoing each other throughout the lab.  
  
"Defragmentation on standby"  
  
"Power levels stable."  
  
"Data ready for realization."  
  
"Final systems check shows all systems nominal."  
  
In her mind Jeri Katou quietly hoped, *Please let this work, Please, bring him back.*  
  
One final voice then shouted above the other with powerful authority, "Begin!"  
  
The lab's lights dimmed as the equipment below them began to draw power, from within the chamber a artificial 'digital field' could be seen, as the tech continued the process, a figure began to form within the fog of data, as the figure formed, the D-ark in Jeri's hands began to beep and signal wildly as the connection between her and the figure began to reform, finally the process completed, the door on the chamber opened as the figure opened his eyes slowly, one word escaped Jeri's lips as the digital field began to dissipate, "Leomon?"  
  
Common room (near private quarters):  
  
As the controlled tamers came to the common room, the group quietly sat down before any dared to speak, once they sat down Henry spoke up, "He knows we know."  
  
"He knows we know what?" asked Kazu dumbly, out of part ignorance and part humor.  
  
The others except Kenta, who laughed, rolled their eyes.  
  
"He knows that we know that were being controlled, Kazu." Reiterated Henry with annoyance, his face grim.  
  
"And we can't do a thing about it can we?" asked Rika, her voice though sullen held firm.  
  
Henry shook his head, "No, we can't." stated Henry quietly, slight sorrow and anger in his voice.  
  
Ryo turned to Rika, "The only thing we can do is hope that Takato finds some way to free us before we find him and bring him back here."  
  
The others groaned, "Then were doomed, even as a genius I don't think Gogglehead will ever find a way to free us, couldn't you Einstein?" asked Rika, her voice filling with even more annoyance and anger at her situation.  
  
Henry replied, his head shaking and his voice filled with regret, "No, every time I try I get distracted, or my head fills with pain or something else occurs to stop me."  
  
"You guys shouldn't count chumly out like that you know, he fought the D- reaper single handedly before, I mean this would be a piece of cake, right?" said Kazu, as he tried to encourage the others, his attempt failed miserably.  
  
Rika fixed Kazu with her 'Ice Queen' stare, "At the time Gogglehead didn't have to worry about fighting us while trying to save one of us, he didn't have to worry about holding back or hurting one of us, and before he can even try he has to find and catch one of us off guard while also coming up with a plan to free us, no, I don't think that it will be a piece of cake." Silence filled the room once Rika had finished her rant.  
  
After a minute or so Kenta spoke up, "shouldn't we head to our rooms now?"  
  
The others all mutter on assent or another before heading to their rooms and their partners, a short time after Jeri arrived, "They're gone, I guess we'll surprise them in the morning, come on." Jeri's voice was filled with cheer as she pulled her partner to her room, her partner didn't speak at all, he didn't need to, Jeri was happy talking to him and that was all that mattered.  
  
FDF's Private Room:  
  
FDF smiled as he looked at the displays on his private terminal, each was of one of the modified spores, he then took the data from one of the displays, he moved the data to another program and began to run a simulation, he watched as the spore displayed shrank until it was no more, his face contorted with an unholy smile, "Perfect, the spores work just as planned, if that boy doesn't find a way to free his little friends soon, they will be mine forever." FDF laughed sinisterly as the simulation began to repeat itself.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
That was a small chapter, I know, but I don't really have time to write more (Please read the Important Notice in my profile).  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
See ya.  
  
Signed QuestionDeca 


	5. A New Real World Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  


_Dark Control:  
_A New Real World (Part 1)__

__

_  
_**Odiaba**** **School****** (Computer Lab (Sunday)):  
  
**

"Could you get off my leg please?" asked Takato, when he landed in the real world he tried to roll away from the computer so he wouldn't get stuck in the resulting pile up, but he didn't succeed.  
  


From somewhere on top of the pile of tamers and destined Impmon's voice came over the groans and grumbles of the others, "Hey, where's the creampuff?"  
  


Just as he finished Calumon jumped down from above, the small in-training giggled as he landed, "Hehe, that was fun, can we do that a again?", but the collective groan he got in reply confused him.  
  


Takato just smiled and with a happy tone of voice, scolded Calumon, "Calumon", _*It's good to see that Calumon's alright, I was worried about him there.*  
  
_

As the group untangled themselves from each other Izzy turned Takato as he finished pulling his partner from the bottom of the pile up, "Hey, now that we're in the real world, would you mind if I take a look at your digivice now?"

Takato quickly turned to Izzy, "Sure, by the way it's called a D-ark."  
  


As Izzy got out his laptop to analyze Takato's D-ark, Joe walked up to him, Gomamon's head hung out of his bag and in his arms Calumon bounce around slightly as he looked around the computer lab, "He seems fine now Takato, its strange as examined him he seemed to get better and better."  
  


"That is strange, thanks anyways Joe." Replied Takato as he took Calumon from Joe, _*How did he know my name? He must of heard it from one of the others.*, thought Joe.  
  
_

Gomamon looked up at Joe's expression from Joe's bag, but said nothing.  
  


From the other side of the room, Sora tried to call out from above the others, "Hey, where is Willis?"  
  


The others looked around, then Izzy spoke up, "He must off ended up back in America, the Digi-ports seem to have been restricted somehow. Anyways why don't you guys come over here, I've got something to show you. Takato, maybe you and your friends can help me explain some things."

The DD took seats around Izzy and Takato's group as Izzy took Takato's D-ark out of his Laptop, Izzy then turned to Takato and him his D-ark back, Takato then sat back down with his friends and Izzy began.  
  


"Now, you know that the D-3's are able to do more than just help a destined's partner digivolve to the next level, well the new digivices that Takato…"  
  


Takato then interrupted Izzy, "They're called D-ark's."

  
Izzy then continued, "Alright, the D-ark's also have functions that the D-3's did not, one of which, if I'm not mistaken is a digimon tracker, correct?" Izzy turned to Takato, making sure he wasn't mistaken.

Takato nodded his head and Izzy continued, "The D-ark's also seem have more storage space, and a very interesting feature, Takato would you and your partner come up here to demonstrate."  
  


Takato nervously got up from where he was sitting, Guilmon looked around then quickly got up and followed his tamer to the front of the room.  
  


Izzy turned to Takato, "Now Takato, could you bring up what your partner is seeing right now."  
  


Everyone but the young tamers and their partners then became very interested in Izzy's words, and watched Takato to see what he do next.  
  


Takato smiled then brought up Guilmon's vision, from Takato's D-ark a holographic picture of everyone in front of Guilmon appeared, then while holding the D-ark so that everyone who could see spoke, "There's more actually to this, Guilmon could you look at Tentomon."  
  


As Guilmon looks at Tentomon Takato presses a button on the D-ark, as he does so the picture of Guilmon's sight changes to a digimon analyzer which then display's Tentomon's data.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tentomon:  
  
**

Rookie level insectoid digimon  
  


Vaccine Type  
  


Attacks are Super shocker, Talon attack, Double punch, and Rolling guard.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Izzy's eyes widened, "Prodigious, a built in digimon analyzer, I guess there is more to your D-ark's than even I thought."

Yolei, then spoke up, "Hey guys isn't it getting a little late out?"  
  


With that everyone quickly got up and ran for the door.

**Motiyama Residence:  
  
**

Davis's picked up the last plate from the table and turned to her husband, "I'm getting worried, Davis said that he would be late but something must of happened for him to miss supper."  
  


Mr. Motiyama just turn smiled reassuringly at his wife, "I'm sure Davis is fine, he's probably right outside the door at this very moment."

As he finished the doorbell rang and Davis's voice called out as he opened the door, "Mom, Dad, I home."  
  


His mother quickly left the kitchen and went to the front, "Davis Motiyama where have you been, I've been worried sick about you, and who are they?" she finished as she pointed to Takato and the young tamers.  
  


Davis rubbed the back of his head, "Hehehe, there some new friends of mine and they don't have anyplace to stay right now so I said that they could stay here."  
  


Davis's mother cast him an exasperated stare before saying, "Alright, they can stay here for now, so, why doesn't everybody come in for some cold supper, if you had come in sooner it'd still be warm."  
  


**A Couple Hours Later:  
  
**

As everyone finished setting up for the night, with the young tamers sleeping on a bed of cushions with their partners, and Takato sleeping on Davis's floor (once it had been cleared) in a sleeping bag. Guilmon, on the other hand found his own place to sleep, all Guilmon did was walk into Davis's open closet, lay down, and fall asleep.  
  


As Takato got into his temporary bed Mrs. Motiyama came into Davis's room, "Now Davis, don't stay up all night talking to your friend, you still have school tomorrow and your friend will need to try to find some place to stay, alright?"  
  


After a small groan Davis answered, "Alright".  
  


With that Davis and Takato went to bed and fell asleep.  
  


**Takato's Dream (Or Nightmare?):  
  
**

Takato found himself standing in the middle of a large room with the armor he had woken up with in the DD's digital world, surrounding him were pictures of the Destined and the Tamers.   
  


On the floor around him were various items from throughout his life, the desk from his room where he created Guilmon, toys and other things, as he looked around at the room, the memories, he heard a large slam.  
  


On one wall of the room there was a door, once again there was a large slam against the door, Takato watched as it bent and began to splinter under the force behind it, Takato then almost instinctively unsheathed the sword at his side and readied his buckler, before he could think on it there was a third slam and the door shattered.  
  


Black tendrils raced through the broken door, they covered the walls, ceiling, and floor as they raced through the room towards Takato, the tendrils began to wrap themselves around Takato's legs, as they did he started to hack away at the tendrils with his sword, then just as suddenly as they came the tendrils disintegrated into black dust which either fell to the floor or flowed out of the room through the broken door.

_*What's going on, I wake standing in a strange room with this armor on again, and then I'm attacked by black tendrils, I probably shouldn't do this but I need to find out what is going on.*  
  
_

With that thought Takato went out through the broken door, and began to follow the black dust down a dark hallway.

As Takato walked down the hallway he noticed black marks along the walls, he continued down the dark hall as he began to hear strange sounds coming from ahead, growling and grunting sounds.

As he rounded a bend, following the black marks along the walls, a wave of black tendrils raced once again towards him, he quickly raised his sword and began to feign off the tendrils.   
  


While he fights one of the tendrils rises up towards his head, once again on instinct raises his sword and as he does electricity arcs from the sword to the part of the tendril further up, breaking the tendril causing the part coming towards him to turn to dust.  
  


Then a loud roar came from beyond the tendrils and like the ones from the room they fall into dust, what dust that doesn't rise up and flow down the hall falls to the ground forming more black marks on the floor and walls.  
  


Takato as continues down the hall, more growls, roars, and grunts come to his ears from further down the hall.  
  


Near the end of the hall a red light flows out of a room, large shadows dancing the light on the wall, as Takato approaches the door to the room he notices that the is like that of a of a cell, made from bars of metal.  
  


As Takato slowly walked towards the door, he noticed that something was wrong with the door, the bars from the middle of the door had been bent outwards, more roars and growls emanated from the room.  
  


When Takato finally reached the room and looked inside a sight that would haunt him lay within the room, Megidramon.  
  


As Takato watched black tendrils came from one side of the room and attacked Megidramon, grabbing the demon dragon and somehow throwing it against the wall, shattering the wall and causing the door to fall on top of Takato.  
  


Thought Takato wasn't injured he was pinned, the door was too heavy for him to lift, and beside him lay Megidramon's head, as Takato tried to free himself Megidramon began to stir.

The tendrils that threw Megidramon, as if sensing victory slowed as they approached Takato and Megidramon.  
  
Takato began to struggle harder against the door as the tendrils came closer to him but as they approached Megidramon woke up, its tail smashed down on the tendrils shattering them, and like the others the tendrils became dust, the dust moved towards Megidramon and landed on its scaled body.

As Takato watched he realized something, _*He's loading them, he's loading the tendrils*_, then the weight of the door shifted above him as once of Megidramon's claws lifted and pushed the door over to one side.

What occurred next truly baffled Takato, and scared him more than Megidramon itself.  
  


Megidramon raised its head above Takato and turned towards him, as Takato looked up, preparing himself for the worst he noticed that something was different about Megidramon's eyes, rage and anger still flowed through them, but also an intelligence.  
  


Suddenly Megidramon lowered its head to Takato, and to his great surprise, Megidramon nuzzled Takato gently, like a dog would nuzzle its master, then just as suddenly Megidramon raised and turned its head, and with what appeared to be a sadistic grin Megidramon began to fight the tendrils once more.  
  


It was then that Takato saw the source of the tendrils, a large black sphere with indents on it floated at one end of the room, as Megidramon finished with the tendrils it threw itself onto the black sphere with a terrible roar and began to rake and shred the sphere with his claws.

Takato then woke up with a gasp.

_  
  
_

_END OF CHAPTER 5_

__


	6. A New Real World Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  


_Dark Control:  
_A New Real World (Part 2)  
  
_  
  
_

**Motiyama Residence:  
  
**

Guilmon as he left his bed in Davis's closet he heard he partner gasp, as Guilmon turned Takato sat up, his face showing mixed emotions as he looked around, just remembering where he was.  
  


"Takatomon?" asked Guilmon nervously, he carefully edged towards his tamer, concern on his face.  
  


As Guilmon came up to his partner, Takato tried to calm himself, _*Oh man, that was the strangest dream I ever had, first Megidramon then that black sphere.*  
  
_

Takato then turned to Guilmon, "It's all right boy, I'm all right."

Davis's Mother then opened the door, "Oh, your awake, Davis has already gone to school for today."  
  


Takato just looked at Mrs. Motiyama, "What?"  
  


**Odiaba**** **School****** (Classroom):  
  
**

As Davis quickly sat down, panting, in his mind he prepared his usual excuse to tell the teacher for being late when he finally noticed that the teacher hadn't entered the classroom.

As the late bell rang the teacher finally entered the room, "Good morning class, now I have some news for all of you, there will be some new students coming to our class, I'd like you to meet Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Jeri Katou, Ryo Akiyama, Kazu, and Kenta. I'd like for you to treat them with respect since they are new here and…" 

It was at this point that Davis, Kari, Yolei, Tk, and Ken stopped listening to what the teacher was saying, the same thought on there minds _*Where have I heard those names before?*  
  
_

They quickly turned there thoughts back to what the teacher was saying as she began to give the new students seats, "Jeri Katou would please take the seat next to Kari please."  
  


Jeri then walked over to the empty desk beside Kari, as she sat down Kari smiled at her, Jeri smiled back at Kari then she took out her sock puppet dog, "Ruff"  
  


Kari just turned back in her desk, the teacher continued to give the new kids seats, "Rika, you sit over there behind Davis."   
  


Unlike Jeri, Rika didn't smile, instead Rika glared menacingly at anyone who dared look at her, some whispered as she walked past but they quickly stopped when one of them saw her look at them, the anger and irritation in her eyes evident.  
  
Once Rika had sat down Davis started to turn to talk to her but Rika stopped him before he could turn, "If you even think about turning around I'll make your life miserable."  
  


Davis quickly turned back around and stayed quite for the rest of the class.  
  


**Later Girls Gym Class:  
  
**

Kari passed the soccer ball to her teammate, normally it was the boy's who played soccer but today was her classes turn to play.  
  


As Kari prepared to take the ball back from her teammate, Rika tackled her from the side, both Rika and Kari fell to the ground, Rika then began to whisper to Kari, "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of the Digital World, you and your friends won't stand a chance there anymore."  
  


Kari was dumbstruck, _*How does she know about the Digital World, is she Destined? Or is she one of the ones who attacked it?*_

Before Kari could reply or ask a question the teacher came up to them and helped them up, "are you two alright, you took a nasty fall."  
  


Rika turned to the teacher, "We're alright, and I guess I just wasn't looking where I was going."  
  


With that Rika returned to her team's side of the field, and Kari lost her chance to talk to Rika again.  
  


**Later Still, Computer Class:**

As Yolei sat down to the terminal she noticed who she was sitting next to, Henry Wong, and beside him was Ken.  
  


Yolei turned to Henry, trying to be friendly spoke to him, "Hello, my name's Yolei, I was wondering…" before she could finish Henry interrupted.  
  


"I know who you are, and I know who you are Ken, don't be surprised."  
  


As Yolei sat there Henry continued, "The Digital World isn't safe for you or your friends anymore, and soon the real world will also won't be safe, and I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore."  
  


At the front of the class the teacher cleared his throat, "No talking in class."  
  


**Davis****'s Home:  
  
**

Takato sat down on a couch in Davis's living room, Davis's parents had left him and Guilmon alone in Davis's house, as he sat there Takato thought about his dream, _*That dream, I can't get it out of my head, that black sphere and Megidramon, whatever it was must have been digital because Megidramon was loading it what ever it was.*  
  
_

Just then Guilmon comes over to Takato, "Takato, I'm hungry."  
  


Takato turned and smiled at his partner, "Alright Guilmon, let's see what we can find."

**Digital World (Controlled Sector (HQ)):  
  
**

FDF turned in his chair as SDF walked into his office, "Well how is the construction of the device coming? That is what you're here about isn't it, or were you going to talk to me about something else?"  
  


SDF paled visibly at FDF's words, he attempted to regain his confidence before speaking, "The construction of the device is going fine, but your right, I did come here to talk to you about something else. So far you haven't done anything to heed the warning he gave you."  
  


FDF laughed, "I remember that warning well, he said that all of my plans would fail unless the Matsuki boy, Takato, was on our side or destroyed, I don't see how that boy could be so important."  
  


SDF stepped towards FDF, "I don't think your doing enough about Matsuki, you may think that his warning is unimportant but he was the one who provided us with the modified spores, already Matsuki has proven immune to the controlling powers of the modified spores, if he should join the Digi-Destined then both he and they will become a strong threat to your plans."  
  
FDF looked seriously towards SDF, "If anyone of our little army sees Takato they will attempt to bring him here unless, of course, it would blow there cover in the real world, should he be found _here_ in the digital world, he will either be captured, or destroyed."

SDF sighed, "Alright, but you should be careful, if your plans fail we all will be destroyed, either by the destined or the digimon we enslaved, you had better be prepared."  
  


With that SDF left the office, FDF waited a few moments then stood up and left as well, it was time to check on the status of his soldiers.  
  


_END OF CHAPTER 6_

__

Sorry for all of the changes in POV in this chapter, but they were needed to reveal a little more of the Dark Figures' (DF's) plans.  
Believe me when I tell you that you have no clue where this is leading.  
  


          Signed, QuestionDeca.  
  


PS: If anyone has any guesses to what or who the dark figures are, please E-mail me with there guess and E-mail address so I can reply.  
Thank you for reading.


	7. DayCare Havoc

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  


_Dark Control:   
_Day Care Havoc  
  
__

_  
_**Odiaba** **Day****Care****Center****:  
  
**

"Quiet, quiet, before we begin today I'd like to introduce some new additions to our group that will be staying with us for a while, Suzie, Ai, and Mako." Ai, Mako, and Suzie stood in front of the other Day Care children beside the Day Care Lady, between them Ai and Mako carried Impmon while Suzie held Lopmon in her arms.   
  


The D.C. Lady continued, "Now while you all get acquainted, I have to start getting your snacks ready." The lady then brought the young Tamers to the group then walked off down a hall to the Day Care center's kitchen.  
  


As soon as the lady left Impmon let out a sigh as Ai and Mako let him down, "I thought she'd never leave."  
  


Immediately the crowd of children around them gasped, murmurs of amazement traveled throughout the group, one kid quickly spoke up "Hey, you have some of those Digimon things."  
  


Impmon just turned to the kid as Suzie put Lopmon down, "Yep, the name's Impmon, these are my partners Ai and Mako."  
  
Lopmon then turned and promptly introduced herself as well, "and my name is Lopmon, and my partner is Suzie".  
Suzie giggled then spoke, "Hello".  
  


As everyone got to know each other, none realized what an interesting day it would be.  
  


**_INTERMISSION (TAMERS WORLD: HYPNOS FACILITY (YESTERDAY)):_**

**__**

Yamaki stared at the screen in disbelief, not only had something broken through his newest firewall with ease, but it had also managed to grab the tamers as well, all of them.

He turned to Tally and shouted, "Do what ever you can to trace what ever that was, Now!"  
  


He then flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number that was getting painfully familiar, "Janyu, it's Yamaki, I need you and the Monster Makers here immediately, I'll explain it when you get here." He then hung up before Janyu could say a word.  
  


_THE NEXT DAY:_

Janyu looked through yesterday's data again, determined to find out who or what had taken his children.  
  


Yamaki opened the door, surprised to see Janyu Wong in the same position as he had last saw him, "Have you been here all night?"  
  


Janyu jumped slightly, not expecting to hear Yamaki, "Yeah, I just can't recognize this data, and yet I know I should, it's driving me crazy."  
  


Yamaki shook his head, "You should get some rest Janyu."  
  
Janyu nodded,_*I just wish I knew where they are…*_

**_END INTERMISSION_**

**__**

"Badda Boom!"  
  


Impmon carefully juggled his fireballs above his head, he wanted to entertain the kids not fry them.  
  


The kids cheered at Impmon's display, Suzie, along with Lopmon and Impmon's tamers cheered as he made them all fly up at once and collide making a small burst of fireworks that disappeared before they could even approach the kids.  
  


The D.C. Lady came back in the room, she had periodically checked in with the children, all of them giggled when she commented on how realistic Lopmon and Impmon were since they pretended to be toys whenever she came in.  
  


This time though she was carrying a tray, on it was some sandwiches, juice, and carrot sticks, the lady smiled as she called out, "Lunch Time, everybody come to the tables."

As the children gathered around the table, the young tamers picked up their partners and brought them to the table, the D.C. Lady stopped putting down sandwiches and turned to them, "Suzie, Ai, Mako, you shouldn't bring toys to the table."  
  


Suzie made a sad face, "Why can't I bring Lopmon to the table, she has to eat too!"  
  


Various kids shout their agreement while Ai and Mako add their own comments, "and what about Impmon?"  
  


More shouts come from the children, seeing she won't get anywhere the D.C. Lady just shakes her head, "Alright, you win, you can bring them to the table, and I'll even give them their own plates okay?"  
  


Cheers rose from all around the tables, the D.C. Lady smiling as she shook her head, _*Crazy kids, but then again, I guess I wouldn't have them any other way.*  
  
_

After finishing with the food and drinks the D.C. Lady went to the back room to eat her own lunch, as soon as she left Impmon dug right into his sandwich, while Lopmon began to eat hers with a little more restraint.

Just as about everyone finished a scream came from the back room, almost instinctively Suzie grabbed her D-ark while Ai and Mako grabbed their cards and D-ark (Ai the cards, Mako the D-ark, Ai chooses, Mako slashes).

The young tamers and their partners quickly ran into the back room, when they got there a strange man was advancing on the D.C. Lady, "You did this to yourself Alana, nobody rejects me!"  
  


Suzie then shouted, surprising the man, "You leave her alone you big bully."  
  


Alana and the man turned and looked at the young tamers, the man scoffed but Alana noticed that their supposed toys were standing on their own but quickly turned her attention back to the man advancing on her.  
  


This was when the Impmon and Lopmon decided to speak up, "Didn't you hear the girl, she said leave her alone."

"He's right sir, and if you don't leave now we will be forced to make you."  
  


The man turned to Ai and Mako thinking they were the ones to speak, but his eyes widened when he saw Impmon move, "Hey buddy, quit staring at my tamers!"

The man stepped back and began to reach for something in his coat, "What is this, some kind of joke?!"  
  


Just then Lopmon stepped forward, "Are you going to leave now or not, your not wanted here anyway so why don't you leave?" Lopmon's tone was one she had perfected in her time as the sovereign's gatekeeper.  
  


To add effect to Lopmon's words Impmon summoned a small fire ball, "You better do what she says, you wouldn't want to make her mad."  
  


The man at this point last what little courage he had left, turned and ran out of the back door of the room, a frantic look on his face.  
  


Alana was dumbfounded, she didn't know what to say, she took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking, "Could one of you please tell me what's going on?"  
  


_END OF CHAPTER 7_

__

I normally won't do this but I would like to comment on a review by OmicronXR, first off he was quite right about chapter 5, the dream was a look into Takato's mind but he wasn't quite right about the spore, though Megidramon is stopping it from taking over it's other effects haven't been neutralized.  
I'll let you guys figure out what that means.  
  


AN: This is the first chapter where I actually created a character.  
  


PS: I have only had one guess on what or who the Dark Figures are, and I'm starting to wonder if anyone actually reads this or my profile , (Looks critically at the readers)…  
…Oh, well, thanks for reading.  
  


See ya.

          Signed QuestionDeca.


	8. Preparing For War

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
  
This story is NOT made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
  
I will delete it.  
  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  
Dark Control:  
  
Preparing for War  
  
Motiyama Residence:  
  
Takato groaned as he sat down on the Motiyama's couch, Davis's parents had been taking him all over Odiaba, after dropping off the young tamers, to see if he recognized anything, thinking that they would help him find his home, *I know that they are just trying to help but it would be kind of hard telling them I know exactly where I am yet still don't know my way home.*  
  
Takato had to admit thought that it had been an interesting trip, he was sure he had a lot of kids and even some adults try to hide their partners, *At least I know for sure the time I'm in, I guess everyone is still getting used to having digimon around in the real world.*  
  
Davis mother called from the kitchen, "Takato, would you like to help me with dinner, Davis should be home right about now." As if cued, the door opened and Davis walked in.  
  
Veemon, who had been playing with Guilmon on Davis's bed, quickly headed towards the door to meet his partner, "Davis, your home, what happened today?"  
  
Davis walked past Veemon with a grimace, "Hey Takato, what were the names of your friends again?"  
  
Takato looked at Davis, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Davis looked straight at Takato, "because I think they were at school today, and Kari, Ken, and Yolei all said that they got warnings from them."  
  
Takato was shocked, "What?!"  
  
Davis shook his head, "It's true, they all said that we shouldn't go to the digital world anymore, that it was to dangerous, we decided to meet after dinner at the school, all of us, to decide what to do."  
  
Takato couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Are you sure it was them? I mean, why didn't they try to find me?"  
  
Veemon, who had been listening spoke up, "Maybe they don't know you're here."  
  
Guilmon's voice then came from behind him, "Takatomon, I'm hungry again, are we going to eat soon?"  
  
Takato turned around to his partner, "I think so Guilmon, come on, let's see if we can help."  
  
Digital World (Controlled Sector (HQ)):  
  
SDF stepped back as the doors to the elevator opened for FDF, "The tamers have delivered their messages sir"|  
  
FDF turned his head to SDF, "Very good, but once again I feel like you have something more to say, it wouldn't be about my recent behavior would it?"  
  
SDF was surprised, again FDF knew what he was feeling, "Yes sir, actually it is."  
  
A serious look came across FDF's face, "Lately I've been trying to act the optimist, but this mess has been trying my one and only nerve from the moment that, that BOY, that human boy, escaped from his holding cell, grabbed the young ones, and blew a hole in our aerial facility!"  
  
SDF just listened to FDF's rant calmly, "So you are worried about the boy."  
  
FDF looked at incredulously, "I'm not worried about some human brat, it's his partner that worries me, it was that digimon that caused that disturbance just before D-reaper attacked, and if you remember it was that disturbance that almost alerted that destroyer to our presence, the only thing keeping us from it's power is our lack of control over it's control, Takato Matsuki."  
  
SDF smiled, "We will have to rectify that then won't we."  
  
FDF gave a half grimace smile, "Yes, indeed we will." As the doors opened again, FDF turned to SDF, "Get the Tamers ready, if the Destined come to the Digital World as I believe they will, we need to be ready, it is time we got serious."  
  
Odiaba School (Computer Lab):  
  
Tai looks over the assembled Destined, "So we're all agreed then, we're going to go back to the Digital World and find out what really is going on there."  
  
Calumon, who had stayed with Tai and Kari, was bouncing around on the computer monitors behind him, so despite the severity of the meeting most of the Destined found it kind of hard not to laugh out loud, Kai noticed, "What's so funny?"  
  
Calumon then promptly jumped on Tai's head, chaos soon followed, when order was finally regained it was Sora who took control, "Guys, stop fooling around, now are we going to go to the Digital World or not?"  
  
Davis was the first to up off the floor where those who hadn't tried to help Tai had fallen with laughter, "I don't know about you guys but I'm going, Digi-port open!"  
  
Yolei got up, "Hey Davis, wait for us, everyone get ready, Digi-port open!"  
  
With that everyone, followed Yolei as she followed Davis to the Digital World.  
  
Digital World:  
  
The first thing they heard when they entered the Digital World was Davis, "What took you guys so long?"  
  
T.K. got up first, "We wouldn't of taken this long if you had waited for us."  
  
Takato pushed himself up from the ground, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this."  
  
That's when Davis got a look at Takato's new wardrobe, "Whoa, Takato where did those come from?"  
  
Takato down and quickly found that he was wearing the armor again, "Oh man, not this stuff again."  
  
The others began to get up too, Tai was the first to notice Takato's armor, "Takato, why are you dressed as a knight?"  
  
Digital World (Nearby):  
  
"So they're finally here, it's about time."  
  
Henry turned to Rika, "Takato's with them, looks like they'll get their way after all."  
  
Ryo sighed, "I guess we should get ready, it's too bad really that we have to fight them, maybe even destroy them."  
  
Kenta walked up to the three, "Do you think they'll stand a chance?"  
  
Kazu came up behind Kenta, "If it was just use or an army of Digimon from here, maybe, but both, no way."  
  
Rika shook her head, "For once, I agree with the kid with the visor"  
  
As they finished Jeri and her partner walked towards the group, "Well, I don't care as long as I have Leomon with me."  
  
Quietly, Kazu whispered to Kenta, "I think we've lost her", and all Kenta could do was nod.  
  
Rika then took a look at the Destined and then quickly turned back, "It looks like their breaking into groups, come it's time we started this."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
AN: I'm going to try something below, if it works you should see a pic I drew of a part of Dark Control.  
  



	9. First Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  


_Dark Control:   
_First Strike  
  
__

__

**Digital World (File Island (Destined)):  
  
**

"Huh?!" Takato looked down to see what Tai was talking about, when he saw the armour he sighed, "Oh man, not this stuff again."  
  


Sora just shook her head, "Hey, Tai, why don't you, Izzy, Matt, Davis, Ken, and Joe go with Takato, while I go with Mimi, Kari, TK, Yolei, the twins, and Suzie to check out the Primary Village."

Matt snickered and turned to Tai, "Are you sure she isn't the one leading right now?"  
  


Tai just looked at Matt "Do you want to make her mad?"  
  


With that they spilt up, and after a while Davis finally noticed Takato's clothes, "Hey, Takato, where did you get that cool armour?"  
  


At that moment a voice called out from the trees nearby, "Knowing Gogglehead, your not going to get an answer to that."  
  


Takato quickly turned to where the voice had come from, "Rika?"  
  


Rika stepped into the clearing, beside her was Henry and Ryo along with their partners, the three of them were wearing clothes that reminded him of their bio-merged forms, while their partners had collars like those Guilmon had been wearing.  
  


Henry lifted the visor on his helmet, his face was solemn, "I'm sorry Takato, but were not here as friends. Terriermon…"  
  


Terriermon nodded, "Momentai Henry, their already on their way" His voice as solemn as Henry's face.  
  


Gomamon popped his head out of Joe's bag, "Traitor, your nothing but a…"  
  


Joe turned to his partner, "Gomamon"  
  


Terriermon then turned away slightly, "Momentai."  
  


Tai quickly turned to Davis, "We've got to warn the others."  
  


Ryo then spoke, "It's too late, the others will have probably engaged them already."  
  


  
**Other Destined (File Island (Primary Village)):  
  
**

The sight that lay before the others was a perversion of paradise, the block buildings of the village remained intact, but where only Elecmon once took care of the baby Digimon, now there were at least twenty, all of them wearing collars, all of them feeding the babies then grabbing them as soon as they digivolved to rookie and collaring them, some were even crying as they collared another.  
  


Kari felt like she was going to be sick, "How can they do that?"  
  


Yolei was trying to hide the sight from the younger tamers but both Impmon and Lopmon saw what was happening, *Someone's going to pay for this.*  
  


Suddenly a sweet voice came from behind them, "You should of listened to our warnings."  
  


Impmon was the first to turn to the voice, "Jeri?!"  
  


Standing there was Jeri as well as Kazu and Kenta though Jeri was the only one wearing normal clothes, and the only one whose partner was not in view.  
  


Gatomon stepped forward, "You mean you're the ones behind this? Your going to pay for what you've done." With that Gatomon got into a fighting stance.  
  
Jeri smiled, "If you want to fight then let me call my partner, Leomon."  
  


Kazu and Kenta just looked at each other and stepped out of the way as Jeri's partner came forward, and those destined who weren't feeling sick before were now.  
  


_______________________________________________________

ZombLeomon: 

Champion Level   
  


Undead Digimon

Virus Type

Attacks are Decayed Fist, Ruined Sword, and Last Attack.

An Undead Leomon, resurrected by Unholy/Unnatural means.

_______________________________________________________  
  


Impmon felt like he was going to have a heart attack, before him stood Leomon, Jeri's Leomon, only it wasn't Jeri's Leomon anymore, the hole that deleted him remained in his chest, and his flesh gave off the scent of spoiled meat.  
  


Gatomon was shocked by the thing that stood before her but she quickly recovered, "Kari, you ready?"  
  


The sound of Gatomon's voice brought back everyone to reality, except Impmon, and they quickly got ready for battle.  
  


**File**** Island**** (Gogglehead's Group (pick a spot)):  
  
Gallantmon groaned as he got knocked down by a punch from MegaGargomon, "You should have stayed in the real world Takato."  
  
**

Tai and the others weren't faring much better, Sakuyamon was beating WarGreymon thoroughly, normally Imperialdramon would have helped him but Justimon was keeping him busy, and the others weren't a position to help.  
  


(AN: To answer a question before you ask, last I checked Matt had yet to regain the ability to Warp Digivolve Gabumon)  
  


A bunch of Vilemon, and hundreds of Numemon were swarming on MegaKabuterimon, WereGarurumon, and Zudomon, each of them wearing collars, coloured green.  
  


Gallantmon pushed himself up off the ground, "I don't want to hurt you Henry, don't make me fight you."  
  


MegaGargomon shook his head, "I have no choice Takato, if you don't want to fight then stay down!" With that he pulled back his fist…  
  


**  
Other Destined (File Island (Primary Village)):  
  
**

"Static Force!" Cried Silphymon as she tried to blast ZombLeomon, as she did Jeri swiped a card, ZombLeomon dodged the blast easily.  
  


Beelzemon tried to not watch as he fought with a SkullMammothmon that had been hidden in the village as a guard, he should have been watching it more carefully, "Spiral Bone Crusher"  
  


Meanwhile Antylamon was trying tear Kazu's Andromon apart, "Bunny Blade!"

The android Digimon dodged the attack and then launched his own, "Lightning Blade!" all the while Kazu and Suzie cheered for their respective Digimon.

Kenta and MarineAngemon somehow were holding back Lilymon and Garudamon, its heart shaped barrier barely contained the Vaccine type Garudamon, though Lilymon was another matter.  
  


Kenta was swiping every card he thought would help his partner hold off the data type Ultimate, and contain Garudamon.  
  


Beelzemon pushed himself off the tree SkullMammothmon's attack had pushed himself into, just as it cracked and fell to the ground beside his tamers.  
  


He quickly pulled out his guns, not caring anymore about the thing Silphymon was fighting, "That's it, now you've really made me mad, nobody messes with my partners, Double Impact!"  
  


The SkullMammothmon didn't stand a chance against Beelzemon's fury, the barrage of bullets from his guns shattered the Vaccine's golden skull deleting it instantly.  
  


That was when another decided to join the battle, "Fist of the Beast King!"  
  


The barrier around Garudamon began to crack under the strain of the attack and Garudamon's pounding.  
  


Kari turned to look at the new arrival, "Leomon!"  
  


Leomon continued to help Garudamon, "I came as soon as I heard the fighting, together maybe we can end this madness!"  
  


With that the battle turned.  
  


_END OF CHAPTER 9  
  
_

_AN: Final's are approaching and the summary slow down (on top of the one I'm already going through) is make it a little harder to update at any frequency, in short they will come as I make them._


	10. Victims of War

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  


_Dark Control:   
__Victims of War  
  
_

**Digital World (File Island (Use the spot you used last time.)):   
  
**(HENRY'S POV (Temp.)):****

Just as Henry (As MegaGargomon) finished punching Gallantmon back another 20 feet he began to hear static in his head which was followed by Jeri's voice, "Henry, get Takato quickly, we won't be able to keep our group separate much longer, Beelzemon just deleted our SkullMammothmon and _their_ Leomon just about has Garudamon out of MarineAngemon's barrier."  
  


This news made Henry almost ready to swear every single swear in every language he knew, almost. "Terriermon, get ready, our next punch's going to have to knock them both out, got it?"  
  


From within his sphere Henry still heard Terriermon's near silent reply, "Got it Henry…"  
  


(Takato's POV)  
  


Gallantmon's head was pounding, _*Oh man, since when did Henry know how to box?*_ within his sphere Takato tried to clear his head, "Guilmon, you alright buddy?"  
  


Guilmon's voice slurred when he answered, "Takatomon, why do I see stars?"  
  


That's when Takato heard a voice that made him feel like he had been dipped in ice water, "Ugh, pathetic, if you won't even fight back then I'll just have to fight for you."  
  


(End Takato's Pov)  
  


(AN: Why the heck am I using POV's? Oh well, moving on.)  
  


Wargreymon staggered back from another blow from Sakuyamon's staff, his armour was cracking and he already lost one of his dramon destroyers, "Tai, can't you think of something?"  
  


That's when Sakuyamon came up behind Wargreymon, "Here's an idea, Stay Down!" with that she slammed her staff down Wargreymon's head.  
  


Sakuyamon then turned to watch MegaGargomon fight Gallantmon, that's when she noticed something really wasn't going to plan, _*Gallantmon's eyes, there glowing red…*_  
  


As MegaGargomon brought up his fist to punch Gallantmon in the face, he didn't notice Gallantmon begin to raise his shield, "Shield of the Just!"  
  


The point blank attack caught MegaGargomon off guard and sent him flying back into the trees.   
  


A sinister voice coming from Gallantmon quietly laughed as it watched MegaGargomon fall into the trees, that is until Sakuyamon brought her staff down on the back of Gallantmon's already damaged helm, her blow caused the Mega level viral knight to blink a few times before falling flat on its face and separating into Guilmon and Takato.  
  
At the sound of the falling mega's Justimon paused took take a quick look, that was when Imperialdramon made its move, "Now Imperialdramon!"  "Positron Laser!"  
  


That was when Justimon did something Imperialdramon didn't expect, he jumped over the laser and landed on imperialdramon's arm.  
  


Justimon then ran up imperialdramon's arm before jumping off behind him and running over to the unconscious Takato and Guilmon.  
  


He quickly picked up the helpless Digimon and tamer, "I've got them, we need to pullout now!"  
  


MegaGargomon got up out of the tree, inside his sphere Henry told the other's to fall back to the base.   
  


With that MegaGargomon activated its jets and took off, Sakuyamon also turned to leave, but what she didn't expect was a weakened but angry WarGreymon, "Forget something?"  
  


As WarGreymon spoke he grabbed Sakuyamon and punched his remaining dramon destroyer down onto the front of the collar still around Sakuyamon's neck.  
(AN: I'm guessing I forgot to mention that the collars the Digimon wore as rookies were still their as Mega's, sorry.)  
  
(AN: The next section is of a different parental control rating than the rest of the fic (say at least pg-13), don't say that I didn't warn you.)

  
**Controlled Sector (HQ (Main Control) :  
  
**

A figure sitting at a console silently gasped then quickly began typing something before shouting out to FDF, "Sir we're losing control of Nonaka's sectors, transferring control to Katou now."  
  


FDF frowned, "Were you able to transfer all controls to Katou?"  
  


The figure turned and nodded, "Just, if I hadn't noticed when I had we would of lost control of some area's or stronger Digimon."  
  


FDF looked critically at the figure then looked down and seemed to smile, "Good, but before you return to your monitor I'd like to ask you a question."  
  


The figure looked at FDF then nodded, "Go ahead sir."  
  


FDF began to walk towards the figure, the other dark figures in the control room quietly stopped what they were doing and turned to watch FDF and their other, "You wouldn't happen to know who was on duty at your console when the boy Matsuki escaped from our Quarantine on board our aerial facility would you?"  
  


The figure began to noticeably pale, beads of sweat started to roll down its face, "Yes sir, I do know sir."

  
FDF continued to walk forward, the smile on his face growing with each step and word, "Well then, why don't you enlighten all of us to who that was?"  
  


The figure started to look around the room for a way out but he had waited to long, "I was sir…"  
  


FDF put his face right up to the figure's, "What was that?"  
  


The figure looked like he was trying to sink through the back of its chair, "I was sir!"  
  


FDF pulled his face back and began to walk towards a nearby console, "It that case it's about time you got what you deserve for letting the Digimon that were to be under that boy's control go free!"  
  


The figure literally got down on it's knees and began to beg for forgiveness, all that did was make it's last moments that much more humiliating.  
  


FDF began to smile insanely when he pressed a button on the console, a message came up instantly _*Connection Lost*_, he then pressed another button, turrets descended from the from the control center's roof and shot the grovelling figure.  
  


The figure's humanoid body began to fall apart, dark smog came out from where the body broke, the smog itself screamed as it turned red and disappeared the body parts on the ground turned into data and dissipated.  
  


The others went silently back to their work.  
  
(AN: back to the normal stuff (if you call this fic normal))

**Digital World (File Island (Destined)):  
  
**

 Sakuyamon fell back as the collar around her neck and a dark object shatter completely into data, she then split into an unconscious Renamon and Rika.  
  


Tai quickly came running up to his exhausted partner, "You did it WarGreymon." His partner then promptly de-digivolved and fell down, "Thanks Tai.".  
  


 Imperialdramon de-digivolved and Davis and Veemon quickly came over to help Tai and Agumon, Davis was ready to have a fit as he watched MegaGargomon completely disappear, "I can't believe that they attacked their own friend! Huh, hey Tai, what you looking at?"  
  


Tai watched Ken run over to the fallen Tamer and partner, "Hey Ken, get away from them!"  
  


Wormmon (AN: Somebody please check my spelling on this.) looked at the Rika and then at his partner, "Are you sure this is safe Ken?"  
  


Ken looked carefully at Rika and Renamon, "I think something's wrong with them."  
  


That was when the others found them, Joe was coming up beside Ken as Sora and the others entered the clearing, "What happened here?"  
  


Matt and Gabumon walked over to them, "These three people came here that looked like those friends Takato talked about, they bio-emerged and attacked us." (AN: I shouldn't of cut Takato's explanation of his situation short in Chap 3. let's just say that he told them about bio-merging)  
  


Kari then looked around, "Where is Takato anyway?"  
  


Before anyone could answer Rika opened her eyes and screamed…  
  


_END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
_

_Sorry for being so slow but I haven't had much time or inspiration recently, hopefully I can get back into the swing of things now that I have this chap up.  
  
_

_A big thanks to OmicronXR for (as I said earlier) for pointing out a timing problem in the first chapter that could of seriously hurt the story, and another big thanks to Himitsu the Hunter (You probably supported me more than I you!).  
  
_

_QuestionDeca_


	11. Tactical Defeat, Strategic Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
  
This story is NOT made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
  
I will delete it.  
  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).  
  
Dark Control:  
  
"Tactical Defeat, Strategic Victory"  
  
Controlled Sector (HQ (Main Control)):  
  
FDF scowled as he returned to his seat in the middle of the main control room, he turned his chair towards a figure at a far console, "Once the tamers leave the boy at the lab, I want them all in the conference room."  
  
FDF's scowl turned to a snarl as he began to think about what may have gone wrong, How did they free Nonaka? That's the only way they could have caused the control lose, and they can't release her because they have no way of damaging the spore unless...  
  
When FDF finished his thought he quickly rose from his seat and left...  
  
Laboratories:  
  
The lab tech. looked up as the Tamers brought Takato and Guilmon in on stretchers, "So he's the one we're to examine. Isn't there one more of you, uh, things?"  
  
Henry nodded, "Rika fell behind."  
  
Two other techs quickly came and took Takato and Guilmon as the first tech replied, "Whatever, that isn't my problem. Oh, you're supposed to go to the conference room Now, the order's from the top."  
  
The tamers nodded and left, except for Jeri, who quietly grabbed something from one of the lab tables before following her partner out.  
  
Once they left the tech looked back down at his work when the monitor beside him came to life, FDF's darkened face upon it, "I thought you said that damage to the collars wouldn't affect the spores."  
  
The tech looked up at the monitor, "They don't, unless the human and partner were bio-merged."  
  
FDF's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"  
  
The tech blinked then continued, "For efficiency we made it so that when they bio-merged the collars connected with the spores so that the humans may control the digimon with out having to give the command to their partner, decreasing the time for the order's to be sent."  
  
FDF groaned, "Do you know that one of your collars may have damaged one of the modified spores when it was destroyed?"  
  
The tech shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it is possible, but I believed that the humans would know enough not to let anyone attack the collars, especially since a miss at the collar could mean a lethal injury."  
  
FDF rolled his eyes, "Then I guess you give the humans more credit then they deserve, is there anything you could do to see that it does not happen again as I would be very, displeased, to lose the only one currently able to repair or modify the control collar technology."  
  
The tech cocked his head and stared into space as he thought then turned back to the screen, "I should be able to find something that may work..."  
  
A slight grin returned to FDF's face, until the tech finished that is, "...with time. I'll start on the problem as soon as possible."  
  
FDF felt what humans called a migraine settling in his head, "I send one of the Tamers down once I've finished debriefing them, you can work on the collar while he works on another project I feel he is needed on."  
  
The tech nodded then the screen went blank, he sat there for a moment then returned to his work and began to hum.  
  
Digital World (File Island (Back with the Destined)):  
  
The Destined that had gathered around Rika and Renamon took a step back, Ai and Mako jumped at Rika's scream while Impmon slipped and fell, having Rika or Renamon scream for no apparent reason was the last thing he expected to ever happen.  
  
Rika stopped screaming as suddenly as she started, she sat up, brought her legs to her chest, and began to rock back and forth, her eyes looking left and right, unfocused.  
  
Kari stepped forward hesitantly, "Is she okay?"  
  
Joe looked at Rika then realized something, "I think she's dreaming."  
  
Everybody looked at Joe like he was crazy, "What?!"  
  
Joe nervously cleared his throat, "Her eyes are moving like they would in REM sleep." (AN: All I know about REM sleep is that it is in this state that dreams/nightmares occur)  
  
Davis scratched his head, "You mean she's dreaming?"  
  
Joe nodded, "Exactly."  
  
Kari looked back at Rika, "I wonder what she was dreaming about that made her scream."  
  
Inside Rika's Mind (The Nightmare):  
  
Rika was running out of breath, the world had shattered when WarGreymon destroyed the Master collar, all around her shadows, colors and images churned and merged.  
  
All except two, two shadows remained constant silhouettes, monstrous silhouettes, one looked like a giant robed lizard with two feathered wings, to bat like wings, a long serpentine neck and a flat face instead of the expected snout.  
  
The other looked more human, until it turned towards the other, it raised it's arms and instead of hands, claws, familiar claws, were there, and behind two torn bat like wings, larger than the other's.  
  
The two almost constantly fought, their attacks remaining solid black shadows until they either hit the other or some invisible wall or floor, sending sharp rainbow shards flying all over forcing Rika to dodge.  
  
When they stopped though it was worse, with strange low and high pitched voices both shadows seems to be calling her, trying to get her to come to it and it alone.  
  
Shadowy strands seemed to spin themselves from them and came towards her, trying to wrap themselves around her head, her mind.  
  
Rika slowed but didn't stop as she took a look over her shoulder, they had stopped fighting again.  
  
Destined (Again):  
  
Ai walked up to Matt, "Where's Takato?"  
  
Matt clenched his fist, "They got him while we were busy fighting, I should have had Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon instead of WereGarurumon."  
  
Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder, "It's not your fault, those Numemon were swarming you guys and if it had been MetalGarurumon most of them would have been deleted but instead most of their collars were destroyed, thought I don't think any of them are getting up any time soon."  
  
Matt looked at the Numemon that were littered all over where they had been ambushed, most of them were unconscious but looked ok, "I still think I could of stopped them from getting him."  
  
Mimi then started looking around, "Uh, guys where's that beeping coming from?"  
  
Izzy grabbed his laptop, "It's my program."  
  
The others were confused, "Huh, what program?"  
  
Izzy opened his laptop, "I made a program that monitors the Digi-World for any changes like the freeing of an area or building of a control spire, it looks like it recorded something, Here."  
  
Izzy played back the recording, at first nothing happened, but then some areas began to be freed rapidly, then just as rapidly they returned to being controlled, "Do you guys know what this means."  
  
Yolei looked at the clock at the bottom of the recording, "Hey it looks like it happened around when WarGreymon destroyed the collar around, uh, their neck."  
  
Izzy nodded, "Exactly, meaning that if we can destroy all of the collars on their partners we can free all of the Digimon without having to constantly try finding and destroying every control spire we find, that is, if they even use control spires."  
  
Davis smiled, "Whatever they use, we can still beat them, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded, "Right!"  
  
Joe then cleared his throat, "SO, um, what are we going to do with them?" and pointed at Rika and Renamon, just as Renamon began to stir.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11  
  
AN: For those who read this but not Spirited I'm once again posting my challenge if you are unsatisfied with my stories (any of them at any point in the story) or are impatient and can't wait for me to get around to the next chapter. I would really like it if you would use them or at least the idea's behind them (or at least what you think the ideas behind them are) to start your own story (in short use mine as a story starter, and please tell me if you do this I would really like to read it). You can even use entire chapters from the original IF YOU WANT TO. Then I at least know that somebody has benefited by this for something other than a thing to read while board and having NO other choice to do so. THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT I WON'T FINISH MY FICS, because I will, and if I feel like it I may write more, including sequels etc. etc. etc. I will also restate that I will no longer answer reviews unless I feel it is really important, (including to say thanks) because I seem to stick my foot in my mouth every time (Read Spirited Chap 11 AN at the end for the reason).  
  
See ya.  
  
QuestionDeca. 


	12. Hopes and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).

_Dark Control:  
"Hopes and Nightmares"  
_

**Controlled Sector (HQ (Briefing Room)):  
**

FDF was not pleased, "If you had not succeeded in capturing the boy I would seriously be considering ending the lives of you and your insignificant packs of data you call partners! You, on your first mission against the Destined lose one of your better team-mates, and almost lose us control of another quadrant of this digital world. All of you are dismissed, except Mr. Wong I need to speak with him."

The controlled tamers got up, Kazu put his hand on Henry's shoulder as he walked by, "Nice knowing you Henry."

FDF didn't look at Henry as he got up and looked on the wall, "I have a project for you Mr. Wong, I want you to report to the lab where you had the boy dropped off, there you will receive instructions on your project, this project will be your top priority until it's completion, you will eat, sleep, drink, and do whatever else you need to in that laboratory until the project is complete, do I make myself clear Mr. Wong?"

Henry nodded, "Yes sir."

FDF nodded, "Good, now report there immediately, GO."**  
**

**Controlled Sector (HQ (Laboratories)):  
**

The Tech continued to hum as he finished his work on the correction for the collars, "_...like humans do._"

As the Tech finished humming Henry entered, "I'm here to work on the project."

The Tech pointed to an empty desk with a console and lamp, "There's your station, I hope for your sake that your intelligence was high before you gained your modified spore, that project drove some of our best mad beyond even human standards, they had to be deleted before they could do harm to us or themselves."

Henry looked at the Tech with wide eyes while Terriermon lost all color, "What is this project? How could it drive people mad like that?"

The Tech just looked at Henry, "The math, the equations mathematically make sense, but when you look at what the math is saying, it makes no sense, and doesn't solve the problem. The project's a paradox, it should work but it doesn't."

Henry looks back at the desk, "I guess I should get working on it then."

**File Island (Destined):  
**

The Destined moved back as Renamon shifted her body, then jumped when she woke up and got into a battle stance, then she saw Rika, Renamon turned to the destined, "What have you done to her?"

The Destined felt a collective chill down their backs as Renamon's voice made it plain what she would do to them if they didn't answer or if she didn't like their answer, surprisingly it was Joe who spoke first, "We didn't do anything, when you two split we didn't know that anything was wrong, then she screamed and started that, and I... ...I have no idea what's wrong with her, and if any of us did, we'd be doing everything we could to help her."

If the Destined weren't being stared down by a fierce Digimon thinking they had harmed her partner, their mouths would have been on the ground, while the only thing going through Joe's mind was, _God, If don't die, then I'll never, ever, wish I hadn't studied medicine, because this is **the** hardest thing I've ever done, and I'll probably have to do it again too._

Nothing on Renamon shifted but her eyes, which shifted between Rika and the Destined, nothing else, no-one dared to move, then Renamon's eyes and body sagged like she had lost all her energy, the Destined's tension and fear quickly turned to sympathy.

Renamon carefully moved over to Rika, as Renamon put her arm around Rika's shoulder, Rika stopped, her eyes went wide, Renamon was barely able to brace herself as something forced Rika into her arms with great force, all as Rika gasped.

**Rika's Nightmare, a few moments prior:  
**

Rika was still running, her mind was beginning to fray at the edges, the two silhouettes were beginning to get past her mind and at her soul, then the world shattered again, but this time, the silhouettes shattered to, colors, normal colors, began to flood her vision, she felt like she was being thrown, and then found herself in Renamon's arms, "Renamon?"

**File Island (Destined (exact same time)):**

The Destined watched with surprise and awe, as Rika was thrown into Renamon by some invisible force, her eye's seeming to regaining something they didn't have before, the first word out of her mouth her partner's name, Renamon smiled, "Are you alright?"

Rika felt tired, "I'll be alright, I just need to sleep..."

With that Rika fell into a deep, true and peaceful sleep. Renamon carefully lifted her Tamer off the ground and walked towards the Digi-Destined.

**Within Takato's mind:  
**

Megidramon was livid, raving, acting like the Megidramon that haunted Takato's nightmares, yet strangely it was of that Megidramon Takato was less frightened of, "THAT &#%, I'LL EAT HER PARTNER FOR BREAKFAST, I'LL BREAK HER AND REND HER BROKEN SOUL FROM HER BODY!!"

Takato stayed out of the room that once caged the darkness that had become Megidramon, and had been the entry point for the modified spore, "When's he going to stop?"

Secretly Takato was glad that Rika had knocked Gallantmon out, Megidramon had taken control easily and Guilmon had been knocked out, and strangely was now sleeping right beside Takato within his own mind.

Takato looked at Guilmon, "I wonder how the others are doing."

**Digital World (Controlled Sector (HQ)):  
**

FDF's mood had deteriorated greatly over the day, his only consolation was the that collars would no longer destroy the spores, he had no faith in Henry at all, and doubted that even with the spore's powers Henry would succeed, or at least without losing his mind completely as those had before him.

What sane being could design such a device?


	13. Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).

_Dark Control:  
"Madness"  
_

**File Island (Destined):  
**

Kari and the others watched as Renamon solemnly carried Rika towards them, "What should we do, I don't think either of them has a place to go to and Takato too, why does this always have to happen, why do people always end-up getting hurt?"

Tai held his sister close to comfort her and was about to speak when the vulpine Digimon made it to the group, Davis being the one to break the silence that came over them, "So, uh, how does it feel to not have that dark collar thing making you crazy any more?"

This was promptly followed by a scolding by half of the other digi-destined and a slap to the back of the head by Yolei.

**Elsewhere in the Digital World:**

Grani stirred, something had disturbed its rest, if recharging batteries can be considered rest. As the ex-Ark's mind came completely back online it realized what was bothering it, it couldn't feel Takato.

The mechanical dragon let out something akin to a roar as it realized that it may have broken it's word to the one it had promised it's aid.

**Digital World (Controlled Sector (HQ Common Room)):  
**

Kazu smirked as looked at his cards, he and Kenta had started a game of Digimon cards to get there minds off of pretty much everything, though in essence you could say that Rika had escaped the private little hell she and most of the other tamers had been trapped in, they hadn't.

It also got worse from there, there partners all had to go into those labs to get there collars modified so that if they "accidentally" got them destroyed while biomerged it wouldn't damage the dark figures' precious modified spores.

Henry hadn't been seen since he was called to the labs, and the last time Terriermon had gone to get food for the two of them he looked like he hadn't slept for a week and was muttering something about the electricity in the lights giving him a headache, and he had only been in there a couple hours, after seeing that the others didn't really want to see what condition Henry was in.

Not that all of them would of cared someone had checked on him, Jeri wasn't talking anymore, to anyone, not even the resurrected ZombLeomon though he talked about as much as Jeri was now, and whenever one of the remaining tamers tried to talk with her she'd shush them then start looking for something, then shake her head and leave when it looked like she didn't find it. Yep, Jeri was as far out there as Terriermon was.

Kazu's wandering mind though quickly turned back to the game as Kenta beat him down with a Gomamon card and a few modify cards.

**Laboratories:  
**

Henry felt and looked like he hadn't slept in days, his partner rushed around the lab grabbing the things he needed, he was so close, so close to finishing it, ending the torture and emptying his mind, so close, so close, so close, just one more equation, one more variable, an integral, the exponent ional log of the sine of the angle of deviation of the cosine of the field force to the tangent of the 4th dimensional discontinuity times pi ØΦΩ.

Henry Wong had finally gone over the line between madness and genius, and kept on walking.

**Jeri's Quarters:**

Jeri was planning.

Things were not going well, but she wasn't going to give up, nor was Leomon, but they had to be careful, and was silently glad she had stayed up and watched that spy movie with her father before they had been taken.

Normally she wouldn't of even been up then but that night she a nightmare again, a bad one about the D-reaper, again, and even though he and she were still mending things between them, it helped to be with him after that.

The movie was the reason she didn't talk, and what tipped her off on what the thing she found was, a bug, not an insect, a bug, this one a camera, which she found… …somewhere she would rather not think about.

If she was to get out of here, sane, she'd have to plan, it was good to have Leomon back, but neither he, or she wanted it to be this way but that was beside the point, the… …whatever they were, were watching, listening, and considering some of the stuff they had smelling the Tamers' every moves.

Eww, considering what she thought she saw Kazu eat for breakfast that morning.

If her plan was going to work though, she had to do three things, find out what was going on, make a plan to get them out of there all out of here without telling them until she found a place that wasn't bugged, _I'm getting pretty good at finding those things though._

The third thing, was to actually get them all out of there, Takato was out of everything both in a good and bad way, nobody knew what Henry's condition was, and the others probably thought she had cracked, _Which in a way I guess I have, If anyone had told me this was going to happen a week ago, even after everything that had happened before I would of thought they were crazy_.

Jeri smiled, even as tears rolled down her face.

**FDF's Office:  
**

FDF didn't know if he should laugh or kill someone, Wong had lost it, but in losing it was making more progress then any of those that came previous, Katou had disabled or identified most of the surveillance equipment in or around her dormitory yet seemed like the most loyal of the Tamers, and he had lost one of his more powerful pawns to the destined but reclaimed that blasted Matsuki boy.

This may not be so boring after all.

END CHAPTER 13 (evil if you believe that) of Dark Control.


	14. Nevermore Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, in any way, shape, or form.  
This story is **_NOT_** made by the makers/owners of digimon and if they so choose  
I will delete it.  
(See Spirited for the difference between thoughts, speech, and quotes).

**Dark Control:  
Quote the raven, Nevermore (part 1)  
**

Despite of, or maybe because of the battle Joe was becoming even more irritated by his newest patient's actions, "Look, I can't make sure you're alright if you keep squirming like that." Rika on the other hand made no attempt to follow the medic's orders, Renamon smirking behind her.

"Look, I already told you I'm fine, I'm not a dummy you can poke and prod. If you really want to help couldn't you get me some food or something, I haven't eaten since this morning." Rika's glare turning a little venomous as Joe prodded a sore spot on her neck, at the same time thanking whatever deity that was watching her that the other destined had already returned to their homes, leaving Rika and Renamon in Joe's "Capable" hands.

Joe's apartment being fairly bare quickly became fairly boring if one stayed in it for too long without having something to do, thus it wasn't long before Rika began to pull out her deck. Joe on the other hand, satisfied that Rika didn't receive too much damage turned towards his small kitchenette, "Well, I'm done for now, though for food unless you like fish I'm afraid the best I can do for you right now is a couple of sandwiches. Gomamon! Stop raiding the fridge!"

**Digital World (controlled Sector laboratories):  
**

Numerous lines of code speed across the screens as the simulation ran, Henry's unfocused eyes following several lines at once, impassively correcting errors as the code ran through the debugger to the simulation. It was almost complete, the program, the machine, the madness. Terriermon also watched the monitors, though he had no need, the data from the simulation running through his mind and the results spoken from his mouth, the various cables running around, into, and even through his body providing all the things he needed. In 7 days, they would complete it, in 7 days, they would use it, and in 7 days, the Dark one's plans would end, they would make sure of that. The new god would rise in 7 days.

**FDF's Office:  
**

They still had no luck removing the spore from Matsuki, and while progress was fast on the project in the labs it was becoming clear that Wong would soon be more of a liability then asset once complete, It would be 7 days until it would be ready for testing, Wong being the Ideal subject.

Their benefactor continued to be restless, the unexpected loss of Nonaka had clearly shaken it, but the recapturing of Matsuki prevented punishment for the loss, it would 7 days till it arrived in person, and then their dominance guaranteed. Only the catalyst was needed to power the project, and as it should happen, the best time to obtain it, would be in 7 days.


End file.
